Running
by thggirl
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, she's the girl that runs from the secrets of her haunting past that still have an affect on her five years later, everyone seems to hate her except him, he's the popular football Quarterback, who could have any girl he wants, so why does he want her? Will she allow him in her life or will she block him out like she does to everyone? KatnissxPeeta AU High school
1. Chapter 1

**A new story!? Yeah so this plot bunny wouldn't leave my head and I wrote it this is a high school story with Peeta and Katniss. **

**Also warning there is slight cussing in here I only put it in if it is necessary and this is a high school story I had too.**

**And at the beginning of chapters I'll put some song or quote that goes with the chapter.**

**Okay here's the beginning everything you need to know will be in the AN at the bottom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Did some things you can't speak of _

_But at night you live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you had seen what you know now then_

**_"Innocent" by Taylor Swift_**

* * *

_Chapter 1 :Confusion_

I walk down the sidewalk on my way to school kicking a stone with the toe of my sun is rising into the sky by the minutes. I wear some old jeans that are faded and ripped at the knees and a gray t-shirt both are a little tight on me,but they will do I won't go get new clothes until I absolutely have to.

I'm not completely broke, I just have to take care of myself with my job at Sae's an old diner, I only work part time and truthfully I'd rather have food than nice clothes, food is necessary for survival not clothes. Besides I'll be honest to myself I know I don't eat enough, I know it's not healthy to have a few ribs jutting out and going to bed with a growling stomach, but it's enough because I survive.

Sae says I have a backbone unlike the other girls in this town but I'm not sure if that's true, yeah I do what it takes to get by but wouldn't everyone else do the same if they were in my place?

I raise my head from the road I have another half a mile to walk before I arrive at school.

Today's a Friday the last day of the week I have school but a new day of school means a new day of the insults rumors and hurt. I don't really think home is any better though with my abusive mother,I have a brother;Marvel, but he moved out when I was thirteen haven't seen him since.

My father passed away when I was eleven after my mother spent two years just sitting in her room blankly staring at the wall, she abandoned me. But then when she did get up it only became worse that's when she began taking all her frustration on me. That's when the hitting and screaming began, its when the bruises began to show and life went from horrible to worse. At least I could go home to get away from it all but that's not even possible now.

I try to stay out of the house as much as possible, and away from school and anyone from there as well.I rather be alone than with anyone,well that is if I had any friends still. But every single one of them are gone, no one wants anything to do with me.

Its fine too,I don't need anyone I can take care of myself, have been for the past 3 years,I won't start needing someone now.

Well speaking of friends here comes the wonderful Glimmer in her expensive Porsche with all her little group.

She stops next to me and rolls the window down,"Hey girls look,it's a stray bitch,"She says and everyone giggles as she drives away.

I pick the threadbare strap of my backpack as she drives off and glare at the car until it's out of my sight.

Of course those insults used to hurt,we have a past. It's kind of hard to believe at one time you trusted that's the past, never again.

You really don't expect the person you knew from the third grade to be the one to try to destroy you without notice, they catch you off guard and when you figure everything out...it's just too late.

I made a promise to myself,never again would I trust someone to have everything broken. I will never trust anyone again. It only leads to pain.

Nor will I grieve my losses and troubles, I have to deal with it life's like this, it's just the way it is. I haven't cried since I was eleven and I won't start now.

This is just the way it is, I know this isn't much of a life I'm living and many in my position would've committed suicide but I just can't give up I can't do that.

One day I will be free, just not today.

* * *

The bell's shrill ring is what pulls me out of my thoughts, I quickly stand to leave the classroom.

"Katniss, please stick around for a moment,"The teacher, calls from his desk in the back of the room.

Everyone crams together and rapidly rushes out the door like water rushes out of a sink, pushing each other aside throwing themselves out the door.

When I look up I see the last student leave, as soon as they leave I'm called to the back here we go.

"Katniss, can you come back here for a minute so we can speak," calls from his wooden desk at the back of the room.

I nod and take my eyes off the floor and stand up and walk to his desk.

"Yes?"I question.

"Katniss,I have noticed that your grades have dropped over the last five months, and I'm just wondering what has caused this? You don't even seem to try anymore,has there been a problem if there is I'm always here to listen."

"Um...no sir, I'll try harder."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Alright but if there is a problem, please come to me."

"Yes sir."

"Okay you are free to depart."

I quickly walk out the door, people are clustered around the hallways and their loud chatter and leaves are deafening to the ears.

Some pull books out of their lockers, other stand in groups and chat, the players flirt with girls and they giggle at their pick-up lines, a few rush through the hallways to class,couples kiss and hang all over each other,and some people even run through the hallways screaming about tonight's football game,then there's me standing to the side by myself carrying books, biting my lip and dully looking at the ground pushing my way through the crowded hall.

All though they still notice me,some point me out and whisper and others laugh and make snide remarks about me,then their is the others that stop they're conversations and stare at me in disgust.

This has been everyone's reactions to me since Glimmer destroyed my reputation. Of course everyone listened to her and I ended up here.

Next is my free period which I usually spend in the library attempting lose myself in a book. But first I have to get there and away from all these people.

I'm suddenly seized by the shoulders and roughly shoved down I can't stop myself and I am slammed face-first into the cold hard floor, my books fly out I hear is the laughter, the taunting, the comments. I just want to curl up in a ball and cry.

From the ground I can see who pushed me down, she flips her honey blonde hair over her shoulder and laughs with them, she helped ruin my life and that just isn't enough?

"Aw Kat-piss, what's wrong?"She say in a sickly-sweet voice that mocks her actually caring, everyone bursts out into laughter with her.

That white hot anger it's all I can see,I want to punch her in the pretty little face of hers. She will get it some day,I'll get my revenge but right now I'm frail, powerless even. My head surges with the pain of the hit and my vision has black splotches in it.

I need to collect myself and get my stuff and get away as fast as isn't the first time something like this has happened and it definitely won't be the last.

I look up she stands in front of the group laughing, she has on a white camisole that's pulled down and exposes the top of her bra,with that is a really short pink skirt that barely covers anything and exposes all her thighs, any wrong step she takes you'll see her underneath her skirt,she has black high heel boots that are like six inches about a slut.

Next to her is Clove and Delly,the laugh too and behind them is like the whole school. Clove and Delly I also knew at one time which I really regret.

The crowd begins to disappear and everyone goes back to normal.

I stack up my books and pile up my papers and shove them back in their folders,my movements are quick and angry,my headache is only beginning to subside but the hate and rage is still there strongly blazing like a fire inside me.

Suddenly a pair of blue eyes are looking at me,and when my eyes focus I see what is in front of me, a hand.

Why is some boy holding his hand out to me? I'd understand if it were any other girl but why me the most hated person in the school?

I reluctantly eye his outstretched hand wondering if I should grab it or not. Could it be some trick? Or maybe,I highly believe it's not,but just maybe be a boy trying to help me up.

"I don't bite,"he says in a somewhat humorous tone that makes my mouth twitch up in the corner.

I hesitantly reach my free hand up to match his large one,he grasp mine and yanks me to my feet looking down at me with a small smile.

Now I do recognize him with his long sandy-blonde hair that seems to hang in his unmistakably blue eyes,he's a popular with many squealing girls chasing after him, he holds some position on the football team I believe.

He begins walking with me, "Hi my names Peeta Mellark." he says flashing me a small smile with a touch of white teeth.

"I know," I answer shortly looking at my shoes.

What's he doing with me?

Could he possibly be a player trying to get into my pants? He's definitely got the looks and reputation to be a player.

"What are you doing with me?"I ask bluntly.

"Just talking to you,"he says plainly.

"No, no one just talks to me, then why would you?"

"Do you honestly think I believe those rumours about you? I can see who you are, actions speak louder than words."

"Why do you even bother,I am perfectly fine on my own I do not need any friends." I spit the word 'friends' out like bile leaving a disgusting taste on my tongue.

"So you think?" he says mischievously.

"No I know so," I state dully.

"Katniss, not everyone wants to hurt you,"he says using my actual name I haven't heard anyone call me by it for so long.

I scoff at his response.

"Oh that's probably the biggest lie I've ever heard, " I say monotone.

"You think that now but soon you'll see."

"I'll see what?"

"It wouldn't matter to tell you now...but I will when you'll understand what I mean."

"Okay..."

"Will I see you at the game tonight?"

"Nope, I never go to those things."

Mainly because the people who try to make my life a living hell are also there, my mind adds. But then I realize what I thought was only in my mind I said out loud to him.

No no I didn't meant to say that! this time my thoughts are to myself.

He looks like he already knew his look a little rueful to me,"Yeah I know."

I feel very awkward right now I talk to someone and this is what I do.

There's something wrong with me.

"I'm...um I'm going to go now."

Before he can protest I dart away and can hear him call after me but I don't stop.

* * *

I quickly pull the five dollars off my dresser and shove it deep in the pocket of my jeans as the dented up a minivan pulls up on the driveway, I need to leave immediately before things go bad.

My mom comes home five hours after I returned home from look angry and stumbles in the house drunkenly slamming the door behind her.

She drunk it only makes everything worse she rougher and angrier when she's drunk.

She grabs me roughly by the shoulder and shakes me as she screams.

"Hey what have you done while I was gone!"She yells in my face, her breath smells like stale alcohol.

I struggle in her grip and try to get out of her clutches.

"Despicable! You're nothing you'll never be anything! Nobody wants you, you stupid cow!" She shouts with a lisp shaking me roughly.

She screams angrily and brings her hand back and hits me hard on my cheek it so heard it brings a tear to my eye which I quickly wipe away.

"You stupid girl how dare you-"

I quickly grab my black hoodie from the door and go out of my house sprinting down the road, when I look back she stands on the doorstep screaming things I can barely hear and shaking her fist.

I just gulp down air and run harder , faster, I tell myself.

It's not like this is anything new, I always run when there's a problem, on the bright side it's a good thing I'm a fast runner, because it usually allows me to escape when I need to. Unluckily this needing to get away thing is very often for me, I was fine for some time after his death but then quit mourning ans began drinking, then Glimmer and well my life sort of crumbled after all that. I forgot how it felt to be loved, my father he loved me I don't doubt that for a mere second. But since then no one has wanted or needed me I've only been shoved around by people who hate me and wish I were dead.I'd probably be better off dead then I wanted have this anymore they could spit on my grave and do whatever it wouldn't effect me I wouldn't feel the I can't take my life, I'll admit I've tried a few times and at every attempt I stop myself and hold back my tears so I don't burst out. Yeah I know, I'm pathetic.

I don't even know where to go I just wander straight ahead like usual when I quickly run away.

I slow to a walk and continue moving forward for at least twenty minutes as the sun sets and everything slows down my heart still hammering in my throat, I take in my surroundings around me is blackness illuminated by the full moon, the wind blows through the alley I'm in making a whistling sound as it bounces off the walls and blows my loose hair around.

I keep walking and get to school and see the football game in the distance the one he's in.

I go step by step down the sidewalk until I pass the chain-linked fence, I push my body onto it and my fingers wrap through the holes as I peek through the fence.

The score is on the board above the field Mockingjay's: 10 to Trackerjacker's: 6, they must be on a time out or something.

He stands there on the Mockingjay's side of the field wearing a jersey that's blue with white writing it says Mellark on the shoulders and has a 13 on the back. He stands in the circle and looks like he's giving strategies to his teammates it leads me to believe he could be the quarterback of the team.

As I look across the field I see the opposing team the trackerjacker's which colors are red and black.

On the mockingjay's side stands all the cheerleaders to the side in front the leader, Glimmer, stands in the front her outfit is the most skimpy out of them all wearing hardly anything at all. Slut.

She gazes at Peeta batting her fake eyelashes and pulling her top down even more obviously trying to capture that kind of attention from him.

Then she turns and her eyes land on me, if looks could kill I'd be dead ten times by now, her look is an cold angry glare and her facial expression is slightly disgusted like it says 'Stay away from him he's mine, nobody likes you anyway scum.'

I abruptly turn my head away from her. A bronze haired football whose jersey says Odair bumps shoulders with Peeta to get his attention and points in my direction.

My heart stops as I see the bronze haired boy is pointing at me, Peeta's eyes follow his finger and his eyes land on mine.

We stare for a second, he lightly smiles and we keep eye contact for a few seconds daring the other to look away.

I abruptly jump off the fence and run down the side walk my face turning red in embarrassment.

One thought keeps repeating in my mind though he saw me watching him.

Why was I watching him anyways? I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing but now, now I just feel like an utter idiot.

I realize I ran in the direction of the small woods and the old gas station.

About 8 blocks down the road the old cracked falling apart sidewalk leads to the convenience store that I usually go to when I leave the house I always some how end up here.

I burst through the doors and immediately feel the temperature change, its warmer in here, outside is the nippy chill of the cold wind on a fall night I know for a fact it will only become colder as the night goes on from my personal experiences.

Inside is the faded yellow walls that were once very vibrant,the floor is the old white tiles that have a few chips and cracks in them in the corners are a few freezers and some storage lockers.

Behind the counter is Haymitch the owner, he was once a friend with my father and knows my situation.

I pull a single liter of mountain dew out of the freezer and put it on the counter in front of Haymitch, I dig the five dollar bill out of my pocket and set it next to the bottle. Haymitch takes it and gives me 3 dollars back.

At first Haymitch claimed I didn't have to pay for stuff but I declined it each time he eventually just kept his mouth shut and let me pay for my drinks. I take care of myself I don't need pity or help, of course money's tight but I survive.

He gives me a nod he knows I'm sleeping outside tonight and leaves me with the advice he always does.

"Stay alive," his voice slurs.

I put the 3 dollars in pocket of my worn out jeans.

"Will do Haymitch"

* * *

I disappear into the moonlit woods next to the corner store, I make my way to the tree I usually sleep in, I always have since I was thirteen, when my life crumbled.

I put my back to the tree and sigh sinking to the ground at the root of the tree, Finally I can stop running and relax.

I grab the mountain dew and twist the cap breaking the seal and put the bottle to my lips, the fizzy lime flavor explodes in my dry mouth and washes down my raw throat.

Over the next two hours I sit and think while taking small sips from the bottle and finish half of it, the temperature drops I can even feel it through my hoodie, goose bumps prick the layers of my skin and I shudder.

Why's it have to be so cold?

Suddenly the trees shake and a shilloute appears stepping out of the darkness.

I spring up to my feet capping my drink and shoving it in the front pocket of the hoodie.

I see the broad outline of the figure that's taller than me and the blue eyes against the dim moonlight.

They stare straight at me as the only sound is the low howl of the wind and the leaves of the trees rustling emitting the sound of waves rolling off an ocean.

Their hairs light and cut short, and the figures huge it leads me to my conclusion they have to be a boy there is no way possible it's a girl.

I take a shaky breath my insides quivering, I should say something, or run, I need to do something.

"Katniss? " it's a male's voice that speaks.

They take a step closer their identity is revealed.

"Peeta, what are you doing out here?" I say strongly but really I'm embarrassed and shy inside, especially after earlier, maybe I'm not

done running tonight.

"Funny I could ask you the same thing," he says his voice not faltering as he immediately shoots the question back at me.

"I have my reasons, and why'd you think I'd tell you?" I reply hotly before I even think about it.

"Knew you wouldn't thought I could at least try,"he says shrugging.

"Okay so who's leaving you or me?"I question tapping my foot my face is pink from all the blistering cold wind.

"No, I don't care why your out here right now but you shouldn't be out here, definitely not right now." he says ignoring my question.

I do understand what he means there are coyote's and other predators out here at night also in the small town near the woods there are thugs, and random shootings all the time. However I don't understand why he's concerned about me the lowest person at school.

"You know if you're trying to get something from me you should give up right now because your not getting anything from me."

"I'm not trying to get something from you, I just think a pretty girl like you shouldn't sleep in the woods, no one should," he says sweetly.

I scowl at him "I am not pretty and how do you know I'm sticking out here first earlier and now this? What are you some kind of stalker!" I shout become angered no one cares why should he?

"Nope I'm not a stalker I'm just a normal person I observe things," he answers cooley not even raising his voice back at me.

What exactly is going on? Three years nothing like this has ever happened, so why now?

"Oh also you can keep telling yourself your not pretty but it won't make it true," he adds.

Peeta Mellark views me as pretty tonight is just full of surprises isn't it?

What do I say to that? What do I do now? My mind spins with a million different things I can do.

I just don't know. I can't quite decide.

"Go away!" the words slide from my lips in a demanding yell, I don't talk to people I'm not good with interaction nor do I want it. Could he hear the panic in my voice?

"Nope, not until you agree to leave these woods."

The tornado in my mind stops and I settle on one thing; running.

I whip around and run through the dark forest I know like the back of my hand.

In between the trees, under the branches, through the cobwebs, faster, faster, the wind slams into my face I run on my adrenaline rush.

But no footsteps chase me.

**(This was written on my phone so there may have been grammar mistakes.)**

**Okay if you guys like this chapter their will be another one, alright?**

**Because I do have some what of an idea of what could be in chapter 2.**

**Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it is official this story will be continued, because people actually read it, I'm a little surprised that's all.**

**And I was ecstatic at the reviews this story got, you guys keep those coming!**

**So this chapter begins a little rough but becomes smoother as the chapter goes on so read the whole thing, go with it and enjoy it.**

**But I must warn you guys there is cussing in this one also there was is an intense scene and it really called for it.**

**Alright, I'll let you get to reading. **

* * *

_"In a cold night_

_There will be no fair fight_

_There will be no goodbye_

_To turn and walk away_

_So burn me with fire_

_Drown me with rain"_

_**'We remain' by Christina Aguilera**_

* * *

Chapter 2: _On the edge of tears_

_But no footsteps chase me._

The only sound is my heart beating out of my chest as I turn around looking in the direction he was in wide eyed in a state of shock.

Am I dreaming?

Why would someone like him come back here after a football game. What's even more perplexing is why would he try to convince me not to sleep in the frigid woods. I don't understand what's he up to, I mean who does that?

I take a deep breath and shake my head I just need to get a new tree and go get some sleep.

* * *

Saturday I wake to the chirping of birds and the blinding sunlight.

I groan and pull myself out of the branches of the tree as I carefully make my way down. I jump off the last branch and hit the earth falling on my knees I quickly stand up and brush my pants off yawning as I lift the heavy black hoodie off of me and tie it around my waist by the sleeves.

I make my way to the small stream that crosses through the middle of the woods.

The water splashes against rocks and rushes hurriedly.

I put my hair in the stream and splash the cold water on my face, I need to look at least somewhat presentable for work. To my luck I keep my uniform at work and change in the bathrooms there.

I squeeze the water out of my hair and dry my face with the sleeve of my hoodie.

* * *

I am fortunate that my mom works a full-time job at the hospital.

It's Monday morning meaning I have school, which is a bad thing as always.

I came home after my mom left Saturday night, I'm not sure when she'll come back but I'll just be ready to make a run for it when that time comes.

I do the same as always take a shower, pull on whatever fits, braid my hair, grab my bag and walk to school.

It's a routine nothing changing each time, although I wouldn't say my life's boring, I have many surprises though they are usually bad, no forget that always bad.

I go in the girls locker room, Everyone stands with their friends talking and laughing. I take note of how a girl whispers in another's ear and they both turn and laugh at me, I scowl at them annoyed and pull my focus away from them. Glimmer, Clove and Delly giggle at me as their lips move probably with snide remarks on my appearance or something stupid like a new rumor.

I begin changing for gym pulling off my shirt to put on my gym one but when I turn to grab it it's gone.

My eyes dart around where did my shirt go, I quickly go to grab the one I wore before but it's not there either.

What's going on! I turn around and Glimmer stands with both my shirts in her perfectly manicured hands.

She raises a brow at me "Oh are you looking for something? " she asks in a sickly sweet tone.

I know it would be stupid to start a fight or argue so I throw a glare at her and turn away.

Nevertheless, she wasn't smart enough to keep in mind I have a light gray jacket in my backpack which I quickly pull out and zip up to my collarbone, I turn around and put a big fake smile that mocks sweetness. Which I quickly drop and scowl at her as I put my head down and walk into the gym.

* * *

"Girls here and boys here!" Coach Alta calls as she points at two sections of the old wooden bleachers.

I quickly sit at the front row of the bleachers while the other girls rush to the top of them at the last rows and chat and giggle. Good at least they are far away from me.

All the boys spread out all over the bleachers on the adjacent one. Coach Alta stands in front of them both.

She blows her whistle to catch everyone's attention. "Okay class listen up!"

Most of the talking and giggling seizes, all of it stops when the coach pulls a girl out of the bleachers to run laps.

"Now today we are playing dodgeball." There is a collective groan from the girls as the guys cheer and holler.

"Enough! We will be playing it inside the gym-" I stop listening I've heard the rules so many times I could repeat them all in my sleep.

This feeling like someone's watching me keeps nagging at me. I try to brush it off but it doesn't go away I sigh and look around the gym. I don't know who it is until I look in the boys side of the bleachers. It's him of course it's always him, with his dark blue eyes, the bright smile that seems to never go away, the toned body, and the popularity that has all the girls at his feet. He has his ocean blue eyes trained on me as if I was special, like some goddess. I'm probably crazy but I swear it's true he's always looked at me even in grade school, but when he looked at me then I gave him a huge smile back and stuck my tongue out at him and laughed, now I just stare back blankly. People change, I did especially, I was the bright, bubbly, carefree girl that had a glow about her, but it all changed when my dad passed away, my old self seems only like a distant memory, nothing more.

I slightly raise my head, and make eye contact with him. We stare at each other for merely five seconds, I narrow my eyes at him why is he looking at me? His cheeks turn red and he looks at his shoes awkwardly clearing his throat. He always does that, I always catch him staring at me but he can never keep eye contact for more than five seconds.

"Mr. Mellark, is there a problem?" Coach Alta looks up from her clipboard as she takes attendance.

"No mam."

She nods and continues "Alright do we have Finnick Odair with us today?"

* * *

Fortunately and unfortunately Glimmer is put on the same team as me. The reason I'm going to say fortunately is well that means she can't be on the other team with her little group picking up every ball trying to kill me. However I'd say unfortunately because that means she'll probably do something else like make me trip or something worse.

The entire gym class is divided into two teams, half on one side, half on the other.

The coach picked two guys as the leaders of each team, of course my teams leader just had to be Peeta because he's just everybody's favorite including the gym the other side is a Strong, dark-skinned guy named Thresh, who has a small dark-skinned girl with curly hair at his side.

Both team leaders had the choice of who was on their team, they picked boy then girl, until no one remained.

Peeta's first choice was a really well-built guy with bronze hair and green eyes which his name was 'Finnick.' All the girls seemed to swoon at Finnick as he turned to them and winked they all squealed and I rolled my eyes and snorted, I wonder how many girls he gets in bed a week?

Thresh went next and picked some guy named Gale who also made girls squeal another player I think to myself, this school must have many sluts.

Next was Peeta's turn to pick a girl for his team and he turned to me and to my horror and surprise his eyes locked on mine as he said "Katniss. " I walked to the stage but I was distant, I was confused as Glimmer's sharp shriek echoed through the building.

"Why did you pick her! I mean you should've picked me I'm so much hotter than...that she's lower than dirt. Anybody but her!" Glimmer screamed saying the word that with disgust.

Of course I pretended not to hear it remaining still and quiet. Everyone knew I heard it though and the gym class bursted out with laughter and I couldn't ignore the pang in my heart, it hurt, like I was drowning inside.

"ENOUGH! " The instructor yelled.

Everyone had stopped, "Glimmer apologize now!"

Glimmer looked to me, "Oh I'm so sorry Kat-Piss," she says smiling sweetly. Of course the gym teacher didn't notice her 'nickname' but everyone else did.

It was to my relief when Thresh finally went picking a small girl named 'Rue.'

Thresh picked none of the girls like Glimmer and left them forcing Peeta to choose them.

And that is how I kind of how I ended up here.

* * *

Each team is given ten balls to start with, of course mostly guys snatched them up as soon as they were given out. I tried to get one but I didn't, I'll just get one after the game starts.

The coach stands the side when she blows the whistle the game commences.

As we walk to our team's side of the gym I walked into the middle of it right in the front, I'll play dodge ball unlike these other girls.

We are all positioned ready to go.

I stand in front with Peeta and a few others, while Glimmer and all the 'perfect girls' stand in the corner against the brick walls. Which is completely stupid because if someone were to throw a ball back there they would be impeded in the corner and not be able to dodge it, if anyone's smart on the opposite team they'll just throw a few balls back there and get them all out. Well then you have to weigh the fact their harmless and won't pick up a ball if it were to be right at their foot, the only harm they can do is with their ever so'truthful' mouths.

"Everyone ready!"

"3."

"2."

"1."

The whistle shrieks as the loud scrape of shoes is heard, and balls whiz through the air luckily I don't get hit, only a girl does.

On the other team which has everyone actually playing three get out. What a surprise, I bet you it's probably because no one will go after Glimmer's group in the corner. Its a shame I didn't get on the other team because they'd be gone in the first thirty seconds.

Luckily I quickly grab a ball rolling past me and go to the point where the teams are separated and I quickly launch up into the air and hurl it at the boy who laughed at me in the hallway and called me a whore.

I laugh as it takes him by surprise and smacks him in the face making a audible slapping noise. He noticed it, but he was to late.

The adrenaline rushes through me, I love taking revenge.

When everyone looks to see who did it, they're eyes catch mine as three balls are tossed my way which I jump side to side and over.

Everyone hollers and screams profanity at me.

"Somebody hit that Bitch, she's getting away!"

I quickly hurry back to my side with a stupid grin on my face as laughter bubbles up inside me.

Now I'm definitely a target if I wasn't before, but this high I'm on feels so sweet. I can't get hit.

Glimmer's boyfriend Cato especially hates me, and he runs over to my side with a ball that without a doubt is aimed for me.

"Get her Cato!" Glimmer shouts with other girls.

He flings it at me so fast that it will knock me over if it hits me, I drop instantly barely dodging it.

It slams against the wall make a sound of a gunshot at it's impact.

Getting back up I look at Cato's face which is priceless, I dust my knees off and stick my tongue out teasing him.

I know I should quit now before Cato comes over and kills me, but I have power right now and I can't stop. "Oh come on I thought you had better aim than that! You couldn't even hit the no good whore?"

He looks as if he's debating coming over and snapping my neck but shakes his head to himself and furiously snaps around storms off enraged.

I'm still smiling.

Glimmer and her group scream and shriek furiously cursing me out, I turn around and seize all their attention and I laugh.

I turn around, I actually have to stop now I'm on dangerous grounds and probably have just about everyone plotting my murder right now, but why does revenge have to feel so amazing?

* * *

After fifteen minutes I am surprised our teams are nearly to tie, the other team has Thresh, the small swift girl; Rue, Cato and a few others. While our team has Peeta, Finnick, Me and the useless 'corner girls.'

'The corner girls' which is Glimmer and everyone have quieted down from angry shrieks and screams to quiet whispers like they are planning something, and now I'm not on a huge adrenaline rush I'm just a little worried their planning something.

Planning something on me.

I keep playing though, fast to dodge and duck and careful.

Right now is probably not the best time to grab a ball and run to the other team and throw it at them, they are just alert and ready as we are.

We catch each others every move, cautiously.

I notice how Peeta turns to Finnick and murmurs something.

He quickly darts through the gym across the teams and dodges Thresh's ball and flings his forcefully into Cato making him stumble backwards a little, Cato regains his balance and screams a rant on his way to the bleachers on the side.

Cato's gone we're getting close to the end.

Peeta quickly gets back to our side and Finnick pats him on the shoulder and laughs.

Glimmer begins furiously whispering to her group, uh-oh she's up to no good.

* * *

It happens in seconds Glimmer's group appears next to me, ,everything stops, what could she be doing?

"Hello Kat-Piss," she says with a fake sweetness in her tone that makes my stomach flip with dread.

What's she up to?

She quickly unzips my jacket and someone pulls it off me leaving me in nothing but my bra.

My eyes bulge in fear and horror everything stops.

Laughter and cat-calls are the only things heard as reality smacks me in the face. A shriek of embarrassment escapes my mouth as my cheeks turn red. I furiously scratch Glimmer and try to grab my jacket, but she tosses it to a girl and they toss it to another, they tease me. I want to start screaming.

I need the jacket I have to get out if here, I want to go die in a ditch and never be found.

They mess with me, tossing it to each other I panic and knock over the next girl and angrily rip my jacket out of her grasp.

I furiously put the sleeves on, as the laughter hangs around me vibrating through my insides like it's slowly torturing me, like a slow painful death.

I am seriously pissed off. Glimmer stands in front of me and laughs and points at me "Hey look at that she's- " She starts.

Though she doesn't get to finish because I take my arm back and my fist collides with her right eye, everyone gasps. It's the wrong time to mess with me.

I grab here by the front of her shirt, "look here you stupid bitch, leave me the fuck alone!" I roar in my rage.

I drop her and run out the gym in the hallways, where a few people wander.

Someone stops and points at me.

"Hey look at the slut,"he says amusement laced in his voice.

Everyone laughs hysterically.

I link up the zipper and pull it up all the way, slamming into the entrance door of the school with my shoulder.

Run run run, as fast as you can.

I bolt down the sidewalk into the direction of the forest, the sunlight blinding me as I run, but I don't stop for nothing.

She knew it, she planned it the whole time with taking my shirts how could I be so stupid?

A choked sob escapes my mouth, like a dying animal.

I force my hand to my lips so I don't make a sound.

Ssh, I can't cry especially over her. Don't start crying.

_I want to forget, I want forget_. I repeat to myself in my mind like a mantra.

I want to forget. But I can't because they all saw, it's all they're going to talk about until something even bigger happens to me.

A tear escapes my rolling down my cheek I furiously wipe at it with my sleeve.

I won't cry, I forbid it.

* * *

When I get to my tree, the adrenaline rush I had fades and I realize how tired I really am.

I try to catch my breath as I weakly pull myself up the branches of old oak tree.

I slump on the branch, I'm exhausted.

I'm done thinking, I just need to sleep.

Quickly I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

I waken to the chirp of crickets and a low whistling sound.

When my eyes actually open I realize I slept for hours and it's dark.

I groggily wipe my eyes with my hands and try to wake myself up.

As I grasp consciousness I look at my surroundings I look to the ground I spot a blue backpack then I gain it.

My backpack.

But how did it get here?

I quickly make my way down the tree and squint my eyes as I see what's on top of it. A note.

I open it.

_"You left this behind, I'm sorry Glimmer did that to you today, don't feel bad about it, it was her fault all that happened not yours, she got what she deserved. -Peeta"_

I don't understand him, but I am a little thankful he brought this back there is no way I'm going back there this night.

* * *

_(the next morning)_

I decide I need to grab my stuff from my locker after putting the combination in the door swings open and a small folded piece of paper falls out.

I reach down and pick it up. A little scared of what it might say.

Anxiously I open it and my eyes skim over what it says.

_"Hey bitch, you better watch your back no one makes a fool out of me especially not some scum like you. I'm coming for you, your going to wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you. _

_Sincerely, Glimmer."_

* * *

**Okay, I didn't get time to revise and this was written on my phone so if there was something completely stupid in there blame auto correct.**

**You know what else I wonder, how old people who read this think I am have any of you writers wonderd that?**

**Anyways I have no ideas for next chapter but if you have some and would like to tell me I'd appreciate it!**

**Okay people review because I spent hours writing this, anyone who wants to guess how old I am put that in your review, I might just reveal it next chapter :)**

**Anyways, until next time bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I never expected to be updating this early but I was in a writing mood.**

**This is just a small chapter compared to my other ones but to tell you the truth this is my favorite so far.**

**Last night I laid awake until 4:30 in the morning getting ideas for this story, which is a blessing and a curse.**

**Oh and a lovely reviewer actually guessed my age last chapter so I'm revealing my actual age in the AN at the bottom.**

**Alright here we go,**

* * *

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you _

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable; come and take me away_

_**"Take me away" by Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

_Katniss POV:_

I decide I need to grab my stuff from my locker after putting the combination in the door swings open and a small folded piece of paper falls out.

I reach down and pick it up. A little scared of what it might say.

Anxiously I open it and my eyes skim over what it says.

_"Hey bitch, you better watch your back no one makes a fool out of me especially not some scum like you. I'm coming for you, your going to wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you. _

_Sincerely, Glimmer."_

I scoff at her note, she wants me scared, terrified even. Well that must be a joke because she should know by now she won't get that from me.

I look around I know she must be hiding somewhere and watching she would want to see my reaction to this, well I'll give her one.

Flipping the paper on to the other side I smooth it out against the hard surface of a locker, I dig through the front pocket of my backpack and pull a black pen out.

The pens black ink is scrawled across the paper as I write my response in my poor hand writing.

"Bring it on, you don't scare me whore. Oh and how are you liking your eye?" Is what I scrawl back across the wrinkled up piece of lined paper with a smirk on my face.

I fold up the paper looking around to make sure the hallway isn't gathered around watching me or something stupid.

And so I casually put my arm away from me and loosen my fingers allowing the note to fall from my grasp, it hits the floor a small thud and I quickly turn from it and walk away down into the halls, away from where Glimmer was.

But the one thing that tugs at me is what could she have planned, how bad is it and to what degree?

* * *

Today gym class may have been the worst by far, it's all the same people who witnessed my humiliation yesterday. They just don't let it go either.

Most are making comments, I was on an adrenaline rush now then but now their words are actually starting to get to me.

Of courses they weren't hiding them either, they said these things about me so openly anyone could hear if the want to.

_"-She even dresses like a slut too."_

_"I wonder how much it would cost to get her in the slag heap?"_

Their conversation seem to echo through the gym, today was a free day which there was no lesson today, we we're all allowed to sit at the bleachers the whole class. These were the days I hated most in gym I would sit alone, listening to everyone, I don't just have some friend to talk too.

Each small comment is like someone poking and prodding at my heart, twisting it, violently stabbing it repeatedly.

But I smile a little because whenever I look at Glimmer and her group running their mouths I see it, the make-up caked on all over Glimmer's eye, with the small bits of black peeking through. I did that I gave her a black eye when I punched her.

My thoughts wander back to what Peeta said about it in his note _"she got what she deserved." _ Is what he had wrote.

But that makes me wonder did he mean it was he simply being nice, it seems like he's always nice, now that I've come to think about it we've been in the same classes since kindergarten and I never seen him do bad. So could it be kindness and nothing more?

That question doesn't matter as thinking about Peeta brought up the problem of how I owe him now, he brought back my backpack. I have no idea of how he knows where I stay in the woods, but right now that doesn't matter, I have to say something to him at least a small thank you.

Across the gym he sits on the bleachers with his friend Finnick, talking and animatedly moving his hands as he speaks.

Just go over there say a real quick thank you and get back to your empty corner on the bleachers. I can't do that, my mind whines.

Yeah well I don't have a choice I have to while I still have a chance.

I slowly stand but I'm such a coward that I quickly sit back down.

_No get back up you doing this._

I obey the command in my mind and stand up again before I can change my mind and back down once again.

Hesitantly I walk one step at a time down the empty bleachers, my heart thumping my ribcage.

The soles of my boots are know firmly planted on the glossy wooden floor of the gym. Move.

All at a sudden rush of courage I dash across the gym to his side of the bleachers. Then I come to a halt in front of him and Finnick. Frozen.

_This was such a stupid idea, I can't possibly do this and I'm making a fool out of myself too!_

Every ounce of courage I had merely seconds ago has all been drained, I can't move and I'm having trouble breathing.

Their all watching me now the whole gym, all their conversations stopped to see what the lowest person of the school could be doing next to the most popular one.

_I'm so stupid! I shriek internally. _

"Katniss?" he asks after a few seconds looking at me.

I am bouncing on the heels of my feet, a nervous habit, I notice how his eyes move to my feet and he sees it.

_Say something!_

I open my mouth and try to speak to say anything, and when I do I only make a horrible choking sound.

_Stupid! Try again, actually say something this time!_

I try again looking at my feet, "I-I...uh."I stutter stupidly, my cheeks warm up, my face is no doubt a dark shade of red. I'm completely making myself into an even bigger fool.

_Their all looking at me, he is too._

Peeta pats an empty space next to him. "Here come sit down and you can tell me what you need to say."

I gulp then nod before slowly walking to the spot on the bleachers my head looking at the worn shoe laces of my boots as I walk.

He's even taller than I thought sitting down right next to him I can see that.

I look up, which is a huge mistake because his eyes lock onto mine and I can't look back down, I tug on my fingers.

_This was a stupid idea I'm such a coward I can't even go through with it._

"I-w...w...wa-," I stutter like an idiot.

_I can't do this, just get away._

"N-nevermind!" I cry jumping up and running back to the empty bleachers where I came from. I don't look back but I can feel him watching me.

I've never ran faster, my feet barely touch the flooring like I'm flying.

I dive back into my part of the bleachers to go sulk in the corner.

_I'm stupid._

_I'm a coward._

_I'm an idiot._

_I'm a whore._

_I'm a slut._

_I'm a bitch._

_Shut up! I know that already, everyone even tells me that!_

Be_ing a slut and a whore involves at least touching a guy which I haven't done and some how I'm still one. Whatever it doesn't matter I'm just as bad as one, no that's an understatement I'm worse._

_I'm screwed up,That's one thing I know for sure._

I stare at the wall blankly I can't look any where else, I'm humiliated.

They all saw, but what's even worse is _he_ saw, I was right in front of _him_.

**See I like his chapter its more organized than my previous ones.**

**Divergent fans are you excited because I am! Alligent came out finally! and it's being shipped to my house! AHHHH!**

***Calms down***

**Anyways I'm revealing my age for the person who guessed so**

**I am...**

***Drum roll* **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**13.**

**Suprise? Actually just turned it 3 months ago, yeah I'm young but it's experience that counts right!? And fine I won't keep it a secret anymore I started fanfiction when I was 12 :) **

**I know there's like a fanfiction rule where your suppose to be 13, but hey rules are meant to be broken right. ( I think so at least.)**

**Lastly this was written on my phone.**

**Alright bye everyone, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally finished this chapter!**

**This was actually like 3,000 words longer but two scenes were cut out but I saved them so I might use them later... and one scene involved a lot of Peeta...Just saying.**

**And Alligent I finished I can't believe what happens :'(**

**-Divergent fans will understand- **

**Thanks for all the support everyone it means so much and inspires me to think someone actually likes this!**

**This chapters dedicated to someone I'll have more about that at the bottom AN .**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

* * *

_You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it, But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_**"Change"**_**by Taylor Swift**

* * *

Chapter 4: _Blindness_

After my humiliation in gym I have Spanish as my next class, Glimmer and her group all have that class with me unfortunately. But luckily nobody else from gym has that class with me, especially Peeta he's always been gracious towards me, but he'd even laugh at me at this point.

A minutes before the bell is supposed to ring for class to begin, Glimmer and her group saunter into the classroom making their normal entrance that they would do anywhere, strutting through a doorway with high-heeled shoes that have an annoying click, throwing their perfect hair that never gets messed up around, batting their eyelashes. Yes, you know the normal entrance of a typical slut. All the guy seem to stare and look at all the wrong places on them, they claim that the popular girls are '_sexy_', I just think their flat-out whores. Sure, they've got attention, but it's the wrong kind anybody with class should want. Well Glimmer and them are an exception of course they require _that_ kind of attention it helps boost their ego, so of course she wants _that_, but I know for sure I wouldn't, even if I had the opportunity.

Of course I hope I never am like them, but I'm not good either I know even after my stupidity today, and yesterday how I punched Glimmer on impulse. My dad would've frowned upon that, that is if he were here, but he's not and I feel so alone without him. But we can't forget that if he were here this would've never happened, he wouldn't have allowed my problems to escalate this far.

He seemed to be the only person I've ever trusted that hasn't let me down, well there's Haymitch but that's different we're more like two people who know what it's like to struggle and endure pain. We're not close but he understands me and what I do, and that's enough.

Glimmer and her friends lean against the wall smacking their gum and giggling about some stupid secret one just stated.

"Ladies please sit down," Ms. Portria the instructor of Spanish orders.

Glimmer huffs and rolls her eyes at the teacher, "Fine," she sighs as if the teacher demanded a huge favor of her.

She makes her way through the room and stops at the desk beside mine "Hey girls why don't we sit next to Miss Kat-piss today?" they all agree and sit around me.

Great, she probably wants to make my day even more of a living hell. I scowl at her and look to the front of the classroom.

less than five seconds after she speaks. "So we all remember gym earlier, right girls? It was just wonderful," she speaks casually as if she were really trying to initiate a normal conversation.

She wants a reaction from me, anything to anger me and I won't give her that satisfaction.

Delly one of the three in Glimmer's group speaks up from next to me. "Oh just lovely, " she pipes up as if she were agreeing with Glimmer.

"Yes Delly it was just lovely, and you know what I think my favorite part was?" She asks the group a question enthusiastically.

"What?" Clove responds from behind me with the same enthusiasm.

"It was the school slut, remember how she went up and tried to talk to Peeta Mellark I mean come on, he's the most popular guy in the school, he doesn't want anywhere near that scum, but it got even funnier when she cowardly starting stuttering nonsense and ran like a little bitch." Glimmer says this casually like it was something that was a normal everyday conversation.

The girls all giggle. "Yes that was the highlight of my day!" Delly squeals I'm a fit of giggles.

I truly understand the entire meaning of this conversation, you see I am _the school slut, the scum, the bitch,_ that she mentioned in the story, Yes I won't lie I'm furious, but I'm good at keeping a mask and my composure. They aiming for a response from me. Well their not going to get one.

You want to know what else is ironic? How I seem to be all they talk about, like I have a high importance in their pathetic lives, as if I were so special the mention of my name is the only thing on their lips. I don't even notice the smirk on my mouth at these thoughts.

But they do, Glimmer was watching me closely waiting a reaction and I smirked, well it looks like I get a reaction from her now.

She jumps out of her seat and angrily stomps her foot in her own fit of rage.

"C'Mon girls we're finding new seats!" she says sounding angry as she huffs and flips her hair. Of course they all get up and follow her without an objection, like her little puppets.

She turns and glares at me before spinning around and going to a seat across the room, far from me which is a wonderful thing.

_Bye, I won't miss you._

* * *

It's been one of those days that I struggle to keep my eyelids open and yawn constantly as the time nears noon. I was awake earlier watching everything around me, but sitting in class for hours can put you to sleep.

Luckily it's time for lunch meaning I can eat and quiet my growling stomach and maybe have a little more energy.

I stumble through the hallways to lunch rubbing my eyes as everyone else darts past me nearly knocking me over, but fortunately they don't, it's just one of those days I'd rather be invisible and unnoticed.

Eventually I get through the wooden doors of the cafeteria and sit by myself in the corner of the room, it's the table no one other than me sits at, I used to think that was a bad thing but it's actually a good thing, I rather be alone anyways.

Looking up I see how everyone is crowded up jumping around and laughing in the lunch line, their endless chatter and laughter mixed together forms a loud sound that flows through the building.

If I were to get into that line right now it would be at least a twenty minute wait, I'll go once everyone else has it's not worth it to go right now, lets not forget how everyone would provoke and harass me and I just don't feel like standing anyway, the tiredness makes me light-headed.

I pull the old faded blue backpack straps off my shoulders and put it on the table laying my head on it and unknowingly becoming even more drowsy before I fall into a light sleep that catches me off guard.

_"Yes her father was such a horrible human being."_

I can hear voices like a conversation, but who's speaking?

_"I heard he abused his family maybe that's why she is so messed up!"_

I blindly rub my eyes and lift my head.

_"No, no daughter of his would ever cause any good."_

I squint as my eyes adjust to the bright lighting, I can discern the pitch of the voices it's some girls talking.

_"Oh I so agree."_

In my bleary eyes I can see it, the honey blonde hair and the two girls next to her as a group gathers around the table listening closely to her words saying 'ooo' and 'ah' as they gather information.

_"She's so messed up just like her father, but she's so worse."_

But at her next words it all crashes on me the girl with honey-blonde hair is Glimmer, and she's moved to the table next to mine.

What has my rage shot through the roof at her words, she's running her mouth about my father her words are harsh and cruel this has brought it all to a new level, she can talk about me, but she has no right to talk about my dad who was the best man I've ever known!

I jump on to my seat and get to her in no time at all, the anger coursing through my veins controls my actions.

My arms extend and I shove her out of her seat and she falls on her spine.

Wild eyed I look at her angrily. "Excuse me you bitch would you like to repeat that to my face?" I snarl enraged looking down at her.

She jumps up to her feet quickly fixing her hair then jumps in my face her heels making her taller than me. "Yes I would!" She shouts tauntingly.

Glimmer points her finger at me that has the nail painted a hot-pink color.

"_She_ is so screwed up," she motions toward me and looks around at everyone watching, "just like her _father_-"

Before she can continue I'm bringing my elbow back and slamming it into her collarbone.

She shrieks and grabs her tray of food and hurls into on my face and into my eyes, I can't see but this isn't over I'm not done either her.

I jump about to knock her over and an arm wraps around my stomach, all I see is white hot anger covering my vision, I hit, thrash and scratch anything to get my hands on her!

I can't see, my eye stings as she got some kind of sauce in my eyes, but I need to hit her, I'm going to kill her!

I thrash kicking and jolting trying to get free, I can't see anything, but I need to teach her a lesson no one speaks that way about my father.

"See look at the slut she's- "Her voice starts, I screech and fight harder to free myself if only I can get my hands around her neck!

"Shut up Glimmer!" Whoever is holding me back shouts, and to a surprise she stops ranting, but I don't stop fighting.

"Katniss stop," they breathe in my ear.

I get hold of my movements suddenly losing the adrenaline and fight I had. I'll get Glimmer another time, but now all I can focus on is the fiery burn in my eyes and not being able to see.

I quickly bring my hands and start to rub them trying to get some relief from it but it only becomes more intense.

Someone grabs my wrist, "Stop don't rub it," they speak.

They pull me out of the lunch room and I hear the doors click and the silence of the hallway that is empty right now.

Whoever had their arm around my waist drops it and lightly grabs my wrist tugging me after them as if saying 'come on, follow me.'

So I do follow, reluctantly, we walk for a minute of silence they only sound is our shoes scraping the tile floor. "Where are we going?" I ask wondering if I'm doing the right thing by following but what other choice do I have I can't see anything.

"To clean your eyes," they reply shortly.

"Okay," I say deciding not to question them anymore right now.

The sound of a click on a door knob is heard and I blindly feel for the door with my other hand so it won't hit me.

"I've got the door just walk straight," so I do counting as I take five steps. and stop because I'm lost right now.

They grasp my wrist again and pull me foward and I stumble after them for a little longer then they stop and put my wrist on the cool wall behind me.

"Hold on to the wall and don't move I'll be back." Their voice sounds familiar and I definitely know it's a male's but who would pull me off Glimmer and help me?

"Okay," I say back.

The sound of their shoes on the floor echo around the room or wherever I am as they walk in a separate direction.

"Hey, this isn't some trick or something is it!" I shout in the direction they went.

"No I'll be right back I promise! " They yell back.

I lightly tap my foot whistling, trying to get my head off the burning sensation or the mysterious boy who brought me here.

It's weird being enclosed in the darkness like this, how do blind people do it?

Minutes later footsteps come back and they stop in front of me.

"Same person," I ask hoping they are.

"Yeah," the same voice says to confirm my question.

"Here stay still okay?" They say but what are they doing?

"All right," I respond uncertain of what they're doing, I just have to trust them, but I hate trusting people and now I have to trust someone I can't even see.

A cool cloth is brought to my eyelids and they rub it around my eyes, then my face cleaning it mostly.

Carefully they tilt my head back, "slowly on three your going to open your eyes okay?"

"Okay."

"1."

"2."

"3."

I open my eyes slightly and feel water poured on them watering down whatever was in my eyes and taking the sting away.

"Okay close your eyes."

I do and feel a fresh cloth wiping my eyes.

"Okay you can really open your eyes now."

When I do squint and focus my eyes, they fall on the person in front of me.

Peeta.

"Surprised? " he asks.

I just shake my head still embarrassed from earlier in gym.

Looking around I see we're in the empty hallway outside the gym.

He shakes my shoulder as if snapping me out of looking at everything. "The girl's lockeroom is over there just go get your gym clothes on and clean yourself up."

I nod as he hands me a towel and a wet cloth.

"I'll see you around Katniss, " he says putting his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and walking to the door.

"Wait!"I call out to him abruptly.

He turns around, "yeah?"

"Thank you." There I could finally say it.

"No problem Katniss, I'll _always_ help you."

Before I can ask what he means he's out the door and it concludes with a thud.

All I can think standing there staring at the door even after he's left is I'm always going to owe him.

* * *

**Okay there you go!**

**Now this chapter is dedicated to al0925 on wattpad, she gave me the idea for Glimmer to talk about her dad and throw food on Katniss. Thank you!**

**Also the last trailer to catching fire came our and if you haven't seen it you don't know what you're missing out on!**

**But please review! Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Friday and here's the next chapter.**

**This is not an amazing chapter but it helps the story development, so just read it okay, and it starts slow but I think the ending is decent-ish.**

**So here it is.**

**(The song for this chapter has a completely different meaning but the lyrics I pulled out of it fit this chapter well.)**

**Warning: Cussing. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the hunger games.**

* * *

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get _

_**"Complicated"**_ **by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Chapter 5: _Worse than Lost_

I walk home from school the old tattered backpack is slung over my shoulder by the right strap and the other half dangles off me hitting my legs every time I take a step. Yeah the backpack is very old, I've had it since the fourth grade, but it doesn't matter because it holds together and works and there's nothing more I could want than that so it age doesn't really matter.

I'm not exactly poor, I mean I have a job I take care of myself and manage, but I don't just spend money carelessly. I rather have a little change in my pocket for so if any situation were to come up I'd have it. I'm walking and getting closer to my house.

When I get to my driveway my mother frantically grabs boxes and shoves the carelessly into the dented minivan.

"Mom what's going on?" I ask in a state of disarray.

She continues to grab brown cardboard box that is tapped shut off the doorstep completely ignoring me as if I were completely invisible.

I walk around seeing the back of the minivan is stacked with boxes that have writing on them one says '_books_' and a larger one says '_clothes_.'

"A-are you moving out?" I ask following her as she walks to the doorstep to grab the last box fits it into the minivan.

"We lost the house, you have until tonight to grab your things and get out," she says in a monotone voice slamming the back entrance of the minivan and walking away from me.

I stand in a daze watching as she gets into the drivers side of the car and starts it with a puff of smoke from the exhaust and the sound of the low rumble of the engine. Then she drives toward the end of the driveway then down the street until I can see her no more. Just like that the last of my family has just left me without a goodbye or a farewell, just gone like that in the blink of an eye, the same way my brother left.

She said I had until until tonight to grab my things and get out how long is that? The sky is already a soft orange color and the tips are painted periwinkle, night is only around the corner.

I turn not wanting to look where my mom was less than a minute ago and head inside the house. Nothing has changed she must have just took her things from her room. I walk up the stairs and enter my room, I need to pack my most important things and leave as soon as possible.

I grab the old black game bag that was my father's, what do I need?

Opening the old wooden dresser in the corner of my room I cast a few pairs of jeans in, a few t-shirts and my grey jacket I can't take anymore clothes these will have to be enough.

I see the tattered threadbare blanket laying on my bed and fold it as tightly as I can setting it in the bag among my clothes. That's the only things I should take, I need to leave right away, I have to get out before the house realtor gets here.

Zipping my bag up I see it sitting on my on the top of the dresser the old picture, of me and my dad fishing. I pick it up looking closer, there I stand 7 years old holding a bass by the mouth with a toothy smile next to my father, I shake my head snapping out of the memory and throw it in as well and zip it up the bag.

I sling it over my shoulder my school bag still on my back, this is it I have to leave everything else behind, I take a last look at the room I grew up in with light green walls and a dark green bedspread that hasn't been changed since I was 12, I shake my head trying to get it out of my mind gently closing the door behind me.

Goodbye my old self.

* * *

Outside is complete utter darkness, in the sky only a few stars stick out the rest seemed to have disappeared, the placement of the moon is unknown. The air is cold and carries a bite with it as the wind blows against my cheek and bare neck causing me to shutter. Darkness stretches out so far I can't see less than a few feet ahead of me.

I carry bottle bags they must at least way 20 pounds together, I walk I'm heading to the tree, it's the only place I know to go. I kind of didn't hit me until now that I am homeless now I have no where to call home. I can't find a way to describe the feeling deep in my chest right now, it's a relief that my mother's gone but that means _everyone's _gone now, and I just feel so alone walking down the quiet street on my own. To much has happened to me in one day, I just need to find my tree and get some maybe tomorrow will be better.

I don't have much money on me either I mean I do have 15 dollars in my pocket but how far can I go on that, luckily I have a paycheck at work soon, I'll pull through this.

Arriving at the tree nearly half an hour later I climb half way up and get on the branch I always sleep at. I hang the bag with clothes on a limb near me and unzip it and quickly pull out the blanket and shut it again, I keep my school backpack on my shoulders and lean back into it, the cold wind blows harshly smacking in the face and whipping my hair back, I put my arms over my chest and pull my hoodie tighter and throw the old blanket over I huddle up and try to stay as warm as I can.

* * *

Last night I didn't sleep with the icy cold wind furiously blowing and my thoughts swirling through my head like a never ending tornado. Now I'm kind of like a zombie drifting through the halls before school, I must look horrible, I know I feel horrible I haven't slept enough.

I walk by a window and catch a glimpse of myself, there I stand red-eyed, with black circles under them that are so dark they look like bruises, and my hair is frizzy and untamed. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at myself I've never cared about looks but this is just awful.

Blindly I stumble to my locker and almost trip nearly three times, drowsy I shake my head trying to wake up. It seems like forever until I arrive at my locker, I'm so exhausted I just rest my forehead against the cool metal, just for a few seconds I tell myself.

My eyes close and don't even notice for half a minute then it hits me and I jump up my eyes shooting open.

Get a hold of yourself Katniss.

How will I make it through school today?

* * *

Spanish class (Later that day):

Glimmer turns to me as well as her friends.

"Oh my god look at Kat-Piss," she giggles as if she had completely forgotten yesterday.

Her friends laugh with her and the class turns their heads to group.

"It looks like she got punched in the face literally! I mean I wouldn't blame anybody for punching her, she is a complete bitch!"

The whole class laughs this time and a hollow feeling creeps up in my chest at the sound.

"Oh and she looks all tired too, she was probably up all night fucking someone, because we all know she's a slut and that's probably true," She's says it like a statement shrugging casually.

The whole class laughs even louder, someone even says "So true, so true."

I let my head fall to the wooden top of the desk blocking myself out from the world, normaly I would have put up a fight and stood up for myself. Instead today I cover my face in my hair as my cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

I guess today is just one of those days. The flame and fight I usually have within me has just went down to just a spark.

* * *

This is the second time Peeta has shook me awake during class. Today he sits in the desk next to mine. I lift my head waking up again, I don't know why he even bothers especially with someone like me?

"Didn't sleep last night?" He asks turning slightly to me with a concerned look.

"No." I say monotone yawning after I reply.

"Well you should sleep tonight." he says as I look at him blearily.

I nod back and give him a weary smile, even though I know I probably won't tonight. Not with all these thoughts and this pressure of problems pushing down on me.

There's something weird about this boy sitting next to me though. He's kind of confusing, but he seems some what trustworthy, and kind of mysterious like he's full of secrets.

Although I do have a modest amount of trust for Peeta after he helped me yesterday, he really went out of his way for me, tugging me to all the way to the gym and cleaning my eyes out, and on top of that I'm the reason he missed his next class. And before that he returned my backpack. And just today him waking me when I fall asleep in class and he looking rather concerned. I reckon I might trust him but that string of trust I do have for Peeta is kind of like a worn-down piece of thread, it's may be small, but it's still there, it just isn't very evident.

There's just something about him and I just can't quite put my finger on it, and it seems that everything he does is for the good of things and maybe I like that.

* * *

**Thank you for the amazing reviews last chapter I read every single one multiple times.**

**Okay so I actually wrote two versions to this chapter but I choose this one in the end. And if someone wonders why I did this I making some bad things happen to Katniss before the good comes, so this was nesccary. Oh and how do we think Peeta will react to this situation if or when he finds out? Just asking.**

**This was written on my phone as well so I tried to pull the mistakes out, but if they're there well then they just are.**

**CF is getting nearer everyone it's already November! :)**

**Happy Friday and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a fast update but I could not stop writing I was so amazed at the reviews I got for chapter 5 which was personally my least favorite chapter!**

**Oh and I have to talk about snow in this chapter, (not the president:D.) But keep in mind I live in Florida and it hasn't snowed here since 1977 and as a result I've never seen snow in my life or touched it...so I just hope I described it right.**

**-This chapter was written on my phone too.-**

**Also if you catch a grammar mistake just ignore it, I've been revising for a while and I'm just sick of it so I'll come back and skim through this for more mistakes later and give you the chapter now.**

**-Thanks for the wonderful reviews last chapter-**

**Oh and a fair warning Chapter 6= Cliffhanger.**

**Okay so I'm nervous about the reaction I'll get to it, but here it is.**

* * *

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_**"I'm with you" **_**by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Chapter 6: _Thin ice_

"Alright girls, today we are playing volleyball, go get changed please." The coach, Ms. Alta, calls to the group of girls outside the gym. Everyone mumbles 'Okay' or something like it signaling that they understand.

All the girls push through to get into the locker room, giggling and talking with friends while I walk sullenly by myself, someone one bursts pass me and purposely shoves me down, I land on my arms and quickly push myself up into sitting postion so I won't get trampled, someone runs by and kicks me in the back of the head.

They turn around and make eye contact with me their irises gleaming in a sparking hazel shade. She points at me and laughs"So not sorry Kat-Piss," she says in her girl-ish voice and runs into the dressing room giggling.

Glimmer and most of the snotty stuck-up girls pick the opposing team to mine, she wears some short lacey shorts that barely fit and a tube top that is pulled down as far as it will go exposing way to much of her, and the same 'dress-code' goes for the rest of her group. She twirls her hair around her finger leaning on her 'boyfriend' ; Cato. They both stand in the front row.

Just about anyone who isn't popular is on my side, well that is of the exception of Peeta and Finnick, they stay here which I don't understand.

"Ok, lets begin!" The instructor shouts blowing her whistle to signal the commencement of the game.

Some girl on the other team starts the ball off, which doesn't even make it past the net, she stamped her foot and shrieks making a scene which I roll my eyes at.

Clove grabs the ball practically throwing it over the net at me, I promptly hit it back and some girl hits it over and Finnick hits it back, no one hits the ball this time, our team gets a point.

"Are you serious we're getting beat by Kat-Piss' team!" Delly yells throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

Glimmer saunters up to her and whisper and turn and grin mischievously at me.

Clutching the volleyball Glimmer walks back, and out of no where she thrust it at me and before I can take my next breath or think about moving it slams square into my jaw, the impact knocks me off my feet.

The loud noise of laughing and teasing, sound out, they're taunting me, laughing over this.

My hands grab my jaw that's already brusing jaw, the hit caused me to bite down on my tongue, I can taste the metallic taste of my own blood in my mouth. I just kept my eyes closed.

I open my eyes and see Peeta's kneeling down to where I am on the floor, "Katniss are you all right?"

I groan and sit up my mind is dizzy and wobbly spinning around, he stays at my side all the noise has stopped, I can hear my own rapid breathing.

"Fine," I say flatly.

"Here let me take you to the nurse," he says extending an arm to me.

"Okay," I reply my vision spinning around.

I hold his hand and he pulls me up, it seems like a few weeks ago all over again.

The gym teacher nods at us, saying that she knows.

We walk through the hallways feet scraping the floor causing a squeaking sound as I follow him down the corridor.

Peeta suddenly stops and turns to me, "Can I see your jaw?"he asks eyes looking to where my hand is positioned over it.

I nod and hesitantly remove my hand, he holds my head up with his warm hand and tenderly rubs his thumb over the bruise inspecting it.

He spins around. "Come on," he says continuing down the hallway as I follow.

* * *

_-A month later-_

Late fall has turned to early winter bringing its chilly weather during the day and the frigid cold at night. All the time it is below freezing temperature.

I've adjusted and adapted to the outdoors more and facing the elements it's had to bring, of course sometimes are harder than others but I'm okay and that's what matters most at this point.

Most of my time I spend is in the mid-branches of the old oak, a few times I've ventured further into the large forest but I can't go far away because I have to be back before sundown, before the predators of the night come out which are much larger than me. There's only so much I can do to protect myself from them after all I am just a skinny girl who seeks the forest as her home.

Any time outside the woods I spend at work or school, things of course have gotten worse over the month, like the fact that Glimmer's noticed my condition become worse, they don't know I'm homeless and I don't plan on telling them either, any reputation I still have would be completely shot if I did, even kind sweet Peeta wouldn't want anything to do with me then.

With the cold weather and all I'm fighting the edge of sickness, even with the cold weather terrorizing me lately I've managed not to, I'm lucky I guess but I can't afford to get sick it'd only make things worse.

The sun rose and hour ago and the day gets warmer as time goes on which is a relief after battling the cold last night, the sun rises higher in the sky by the minute and it is now mid-morning. On the ground lays a pure-white blanket of the cold icy snow, it kind of looks like sugar crystals and glistens in the growing sun light. The fresh snow fell last night and was a huge annoyance to me, every hour I kept waking up and having to get the cold wet snow off of me I need to do something to fix that problem-for when it snows in the future.

I grab the blanket and pull my way down the limbs of the tree and hit the ground, it's a Saturday I do not have school or work today, my main objective for today is probably improving the old branch I sleep on and finding a way to keep the snow off of me.

The thing about my shelter is it must be in the trees, because of the creatures who lurk around the shadows after dark, but what can I do to it?

I don't know I should go get cleaned up for now and I'll figure that out later. My shoes leave small imprints of my feet in the fresh snow as I walk, silently I hope no one comes out here and finds me, the small girl who calls the old oak tree her home.

The sound of the rushing stream is heard as I approach it, the water slams into the rocks as the liquid moves hurriedly down it. The stream never freezes I suppose, it just moves to fast for the weather to take that kind of affect on it.

I sit on a rather large rock by the stream and take down my knotted hair from the braid I somehow managed to get it in and it falls like a blanket over my back. Running my hands through my hair I can tell how greasy it is, I've been trying to avoid taking these baths in the stream as much as possible because it's just so cold out, but I need to now.

I'm only going to wash my hair today I have bigger things to accomplish, I pull my hair to the side of the stream and let the tips of it touch rapidly moving water that moves busily at a fast pace. Slowly I lean down more allowing more hair to enter the water about half of it now. Over time my hair has grown to about my thighs and is like a thick rope when I braid it up.

Quickly I lean down all the way and allow all my hair in the rapid current and run my fingers through my hair washing it out, I try to ignore the bite of the cold water on my fingers.

I pull my hair out and squeeze it out gritting my teeth at the cold wind that decides to blow just then.

I tie my hair up in a sloppy bun with my old hair band, and dry my cold red hands on my pants, I snatch the old blanket off the rock and wrap it around my body twice trying to warm myself up more.

* * *

I walk down the streets to the hardware stores and look through the trash cans, most of it is just trash but I do come across an old frayed rope, I could make some use of it probably.

I hurriedly walk through the streets with the rope slung over my shoulder, I just hope I won't run into anyone from school, and if I do I rather not be spotted.

Running on the edge of the sidewalk I spot them behind a store; Cato and Glimmer making out, I shake my head vehemently at my strong loathing towards her and quickly scurry away from the scene as fast as my legs will take me.

A while later I arrive back at my tree I climb branch by branch to where I sleep and think what I can do to prevent the icy snow from hitting me at night.

There are to branches above where I sleep are kind of shaped like a 'v' maybe I could wrap the rope tightly around it and find some old tree limbs or something and out them on top.

So that's what I do I weave the rope tightly back and forth between two branches until the rope runs out, then I knot it tightly to the branch so it will remain in place, next I go to the forest floor and scavenge the ground for any useful limbs that are larger enough to work.

I collect a handful of those and get back up in the tree and line them up over the rope, there maybe I won't get covered in snow as much now.

I leave the tree and wander, what do I do now? Maybe I should go look at more of the woods?

So I end up walking further into the dense woods where I've never been before. Some bird with blue and white wings hops from tree limb to tree limb whistling a four note tune, I've never seen a bird like it.

Then I spot it foot prints in the snow, they're larger than mine, probably a guy's and they're heading in a slightly different direction than mine. I place my foot over the footprint, yes they definitely are larger than mine, I continue walking.

Someone else must be in these woods as well.

* * *

I walk for minutes, hours, I don't even know but then I look up and observe the sun going down setting below the horizon. I've walked to far and stayed out to late.

I need to leave right away, I've been walking through a clearing for awhile now and there isn't any trees in sight, I'm defenseless and incapable of hiding or escaping. And most of all I'm lost, which direction am I suppose to go to?

I spin around all ways panic flowing through my veins and my heart pounding in my ears, which way do I persist? What do I need to do? The sun sets lower and the first stars twinkle in the light blue.

I dart in the direction in front of me, running hurriedly as fast as I can.

But still no trees only the empty land that goes on for miles, I run harder my breaths labored.

A long howl is emitted from some direction, I don't know which but it's near me, my eyes bulge out of their sockets as I frantically look around for anything that could be hunting me.

Then I can see it in the distance trees, the woods, safety!

I run as hard as I ever had for it I'm getting closer, I can make it.

A crack resounds under my feet then another and before the blink of an eye I'm emerged in the dark water, I thrash around and panic trying to get out but I can't, I go down underneath the layer of ice my whole body submerged in the water I reach the surface, and scream the loudest I ever have.

I take hold of the ice but loose my grasp on it and fall back again, my heart hammers in my chest trying to keep me warm but even I can feel my body temperature drop, I can feel the cold water taking affect on me. My movements are harder but I struggle and scream.

I scream as loud as I can my cry echos through the landscape but even I know it's useless.

I find myself trying to get away for the late time but I don't even make it anywhere near escape from the frigid waters that enclose me, all my attempts are futile. I can practically feel the life draining out of me and I scream for the last time so loud and desperate, but it does nothing to free me or save me, all my movements seize and I fall limp, my vision covered with darkness and my thoughts blank, but I can still feel the cold overtaking my small body.

* * *

**Okay I know what I'm doing, just wait I have a purpose for this. - Please understand I'm not killing Katniss- (I think you guys might like next chapter ;) Just saying.)**

**I left you guys a few hints through the chapter of what could happen next... that's for you to figure out until the next one.**

**Well love it? Hate it? Got a way to improve? (except grammar.) Or maybe an idea? A comment on the chapter?**

**Review then, it would be appreciated. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the long awaited chapter to the cliffhanger! **

**Alright so about this chapter the first scene almost didn't make it but I decided to keep it, the last scene I think is the best and most well written one but hey that's my opinion. **

**This chapter contains a bronze-haired guy who has a love for sugar cubes, *Cough* Finnick *Cough*. ;)**

**And this chapter is one of the longest being well over 3,000 words without the AN.**

**So you get reading,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games but I like sugar cubes. :)**

* * *

_Just a shot, just a shot in the dark, oh oh_

_All you got, all you got are your shattered hopes_

_They never saw it coming_

_You hit the ground running_

_And now you're onto something._

_**"Sweeter than fiction"**_ **By Taylor Swift**

* * *

Chapter 7: _Reality_

Something soft is wrapped around my body enclosing me in it, it's so comfortable I don't even try to get out of whatever I'm wrapped in.

I feel so drained of energy, what has happened to me? I fell in a frozen pond, and couldn't get out, so where am I now? How have I managed to escape death, and what do I do?

The crackle of a fire is audible to me as well as a small scratching sound every few seconds, like the lead of a pencil gliding over paper. I notice how instead of my soaked clothes I wear a large t-shirt, and I can feel my damp hair pushed up so it doesn't lie on me, my eyes remain closed however.

Maybe now I should open them and see where I am, and so I do very slowly so my eyes are small slits I can see through. In front of me the first thing my eyes land on is the large black fireplace with some flames blazing out of the top that cast a soothing heat onto me that makes me sleepy. My left hand lies on the rug I lay on, my fingers are clutched into it tightly like it's a lifeline. Downcasting my eyesight I see a large white comforter tightly wrapped around my small body, the soft fabric seems to engulfs me. What is this comforts place I am in? I wiggle around and turn to see him; Peeta, sits in a chair with a sketchbook in his lap and a pencil in his hand, his eyebrows furrowed as the pencil lightly comes in contact with the paper every time he moves his hand. Then he looks up and his eyes meet mine.

He puts the sketchbook aside on a table. "Katniss? " he asks if he weren't really sure if I was awake or not, like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Where am I?" I ask, squirming to pull my right arm out of the comforter.

"My house," he answers slowly, and I nod acknowledging his response. A wave of confusion sweeps over me however why would he find me and do something like this, and could it have possibly been his footprints sunk in the the snow?

I look down and realize I'm in dry clothes, how? Peeta seems to sense this question from catching where my eyes are looking, awkwardly he clears his throat. "Prim, my little sister did that, she's a healer, she's used to doing things like that. "

My cheeks heat up at the awkwardness of the moment , "Oh."

The tight atmosphere is broken as I hear the sound of footsteps, a small girl in a white button-up blouse with a sweater thrown over it and a blue skirt appears, her butter-colored blonde hair is in two braids that are tied off with blue ribbons. She seems to bounce in the room with great vitality, and a huge smile on her face similar to the lop-sided one her brother always has, this must be Peeta's sister.

She walks over to me and drops down into sitting position with me, "Hi Katniss, I'm Primrose but everyone calls me Prim." She says putting a hand out for me to shake, I hesitantly put mine out, which she strongly grasps and shakes. Peeta must have told her my name.

"How are you feeling? " she asks, tilting her head ever so slightly, she looks at me with the same blue eyes as Peeta's.

"I'm alright I guess," I reply shrugging, sure I'm a little cold still from earlier but I can deal with myself.

It feels very wrong to depend on someone, especially Peeta who has done so much for me as it is.

"I-I should go," I announce pulling myself out of warm grasp of the thick comforter.

Peeta speaks up this time, "No, Katniss you can stay it's late out, you shouldn't be out there right now."

"No I'm sorry, I've already caused to much trouble...I'm just going to go." I say forcing myself to my feet on my shaky legs.

Peeta stands as well, "You've done nothing wrong, you don't have to leave."

I look awkwardly at my feet, "I should get home."

Peeta sighs in defeat, "Okay come on," he says motioning me with his hand to follow him and I do.

"Bye Katniss, it was nice meeting you," Prim calls from the kitchen as I walk with Peeta to the door.

"Bye Prim...Thank you." I raise my voice and respond.

"Your welcome." she shouts back.

Their home has a warm homey feeling with it, the walls are this shade of yellow that are vibrant yet easygoing, there's these polished wood floors that match the walls, it is a place for someone like Peeta or Prim, not an unpleasant person like me, with knotted hair and a bad temper, I don't belong anywhere this nice, I just don't deserve it and I seem to stick out in a bad way here. I guess this is how you view a house when you've lived in the woods for over a month.

We arrive at the tall wooden door, before I step out Peeta clears his throat his eyes looking down to what I'm wearing just a large t-shirt that goes down to my lower thighs, my cheeks flush but luckily the room is dark with only faint light coming from the curtains that are as white as fresh milk.

"Stay here let me find you something to wear," he says walking back around a corner into the hallway before I can protest.

I bounce on the toes of my feet which is my nervous habit, my stomach does weird flips, and my mind spins around, my instinct as always tells me to flee. But over time I've come to find my instinct can lead to bad things, kind of like traps, and I've also come to learn that sometimes your mind is your biggest enemy.

His footsteps are loud and resound their way into the room, I turn my body around at the sound of it and look to Peeta who holds a pile of clothes that are neatly folded in his arms.

He holds out a pair of gray sweatpants and a jacket that looks like I might be able to fit.

"Here these are to big for Prim still...Maybe they might work for you?" he says holding of clothes out to me which I take.

"Um...thank you," I say nodding.

"Your welcome Katniss, " he says lightly patting my shoulder.

"I'll just wait outside for you," he says walking out and closing the door behind him.

The doorway of the house is dark, but I can still my way around, the dark is kind of is more comfortable to me though, like I am hidden, and in some ways safer.

I pull the pants on and they seem somewhat big on me to and hang loosely on my hips but they will work, I haven't really been paying attention to my weight but I can see that I do need more, I'm nothing like those curvy, healthy sixteen year olds at school, I'm more skinny, fragile almost. I pull my arms through the sleeves of the dark brown jacket that has heavy fur in it that is like wool, I zip it up and look down at myself. I must look ridiculous with the over sized t-shirt hanging out from underneath the large jacket and baggy pants, but I just don't mind enough to care.

My old boots are at the doorstep they're a little damp but I pull them on anyways, I've gone without socks plenty of times and I can easily ignore my coldest feet.

My grubby hand grasp the door handle as I pull it open and walk onto the front porch, the cold wind pushes my hair back at it's force. Outside Peeta stands his blue eyes visible in the moonlight that faintly peeks through the clouds.

"They're alright?" he asks nodding to my outfit.

I nod and look up from my boots, "Yes, thank you."

He smiles unevenly and waves his hand to add emphasis to his statement, "It's nothing," I shoot a small smile in his direction.

"Well I'm just going to go," I say looking towards the direction of the empty road and the concrete sidewalk, it's the richer side of town, I can tell already.

He strides up to my side, "I can walk you."

"Peeta, you've already did so much, I'll be fine, really." I say declining his offer.

"Katniss it's nothing, at least let me walk you half way, please." He's asking this time, he's to selfless and kind for his own good.

He just won't take no for an answer, "Fine, but please stop doing things for me, you do to much for me and you must have better things to do than deal with me," I say sighing and finally caving in.

He turns to me with wide blue eyes. "Katniss, you're not a waste of time, I have a choice to do these things and I do them because I want to."

I roughly pull myself out of his grasp, "Well I'm not some charity case, I can take care of myself," I bite back crossing my arms over my chest as I begin walking down the sidewalk.

He catches up with me, "Look I never said you were a charity case, I'm just trying to help you-" he starts but I cut him off.

"I don't need help I'm fine," I snap snidely, my eyes widen as I realised what I just did, I'm being rude to someone who helped me, saved me, from freezing to death and has enough patience to put up with me, and I push them away like that.

He opens his mouth to respond but I stop him, "Peeta I'm sorry! I didn't mean too snap like that I'm to hard-headed for my own good and-"

"It's okay, I already know your like that, I don't mind." Peeta says a revealing a row of gleaming white teeth with the small smile he sends in my direction that causes a warm sensation rush through me that feels so foreign.

"Okay," I say suddenly feeling shy, and looking back down at my feet.

A few moments of comfortable silence follow as we continue down the sidewalk, you can easily tell that we are nearing the poorer part of town because the perfect sidewalks under our feet turn into dirty ones with immense cracks running through them, the shops turn from neat to run-down falling apart ones, and as for the neighborhood you can hear the loud rap music and people walking through the sidewalk in gangs, many carrying pistols at the waistband of their pants. I wouldn't say it's exactly comfortable silence anymore.

As we near the woods I stop, I shouldn't let Peeta go any further. "Peeta this is enough thank you, I'll go the rest of the way."

"Katniss are you sure you live like a mile from here," he states stopping as well trying to reason with me.

"Yes I'll be fine," I say casually waving my hand like it's nothing.

It must be around midnight, because the sky is a dark shade of black that has a few stars peeking through the clouds, just then a howl escapes the woods causing both our heads to snap in that direction, I exit out of my thoughts and turn back to him determined not to let him go any further for me.

"Oh and the clothes, I'll bring them to school with me Friday," I say as he turns his head from the distant trees in the woods to me.

"Okay I'll do the same," he responds.

I turn and walk down the sidewalk pretending I'm going home.

"Okay I'm going to go," I say faking a yawn

"Bye," he says and I do the same continuing to walk down the sidewalk as he does the same in the opposite direction.

Once he's out of sight I turn around and dart off into the woods ignoring the howls and sound of movements around me, I jump through the bushes smacking my way through the cobwebs quickly getting to my tree and making my way up to the mid-branch.

I finally get to it and collapse on the branch I always sleep on from the exhaustion of my run and my day I don't even bother to change. Instead unzipping the jacket a little I pull the collar of the shirt up to my nose, inhaling it's scent, it smells of cinnamon and French vanilla like him, what a strange smell for a boy, yet what a wonderful, unique, enchanting one that causes me to fall asleep with the blue fabric pressed up against my noes as I fall into a blissful sleep no matter how cold it may be.

* * *

-Thursday at school-

I hurriedly stride through the halls to get the library even though I still have plenty of time I'd just rather be there than dealing with these people.

Suddenly I smack into something hard causing a book falls off the stack in my arms, someone else's hand picks it up and it's none other than the popular Finnick Odair. He puts the book on the stack I carry and I nod in thanks and continue down the hall by myself but he seems to have other plans.

Finnick walks at a fast pace and catches up to me, walking by my side."Hey Kit-Kat," he exclaims turning to me, looking at him I see he has vibrant sea green eyes and messy bronze hair with a perfectly built body that would cause any other guy to envy him, no wonder why he has so many girls throwing themselves at him.

"Want a sugar cube?" he purrs the question holding a sugar cube in between his thumb and index finger.

"No...my name is Katniss, what do you want?" I ask eyeing him suspiciously.

Why is he talking to me? I notice how all the girls glare at me, some whisper and point in my direction.

"Just saying hi Kit-Kat, " he says and flashes a smile that would have any other girl than me swoon over him.

I've heard he has a job as a fisherman when he's not in school which is how I get a name to throw back at him. " Well hi Fish-boy."

He chuckles, a throaty sound, "Ouch, your so mean little Kit-Kat," he whines putting a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"It's been nice talking you but I've got places to be,"Finnick says walking away with a wink, before he gets lost in the crowds of people. I don't understand, why did he talk to me as well as Peeta? I'm not sure but I kind of like this, joking around with these people and knowing someone in a way, it's a nice thing to have.

I look back at my black converse when I notice it lying on top of my books, a small crystallized cube, I snicker at the joke, really a sugar cube Finnick? I roll my eyes and pop it in my mouth letting the sugary sweetness of it linger on my taste buds.

* * *

-Friday after school-

The stack of Peeta's clothing in my bag leaves a heavy burden in my chest, school has just been dismissed where would he be found? My eyes scan through the halls and through the groups, he must be in here somewhere right?

Then I spot his light hair out of the people, he's standing next to Finnick at his locker laughing at something Finnick said, the sound seems to echo through the hallway, now I'm starting to shy away, why should someone like me talk to him? But I have to give him these clothes back I already owe him enough, I reason with myself. Now I'm back to my nervous habit, bouncing on my toes and chewing my lip.

His eyes land over in my direction and I freeze, he saw me watching him? What will he do? He has a grin on his face, he waves me over to him.

I hesitantly step in that direction, each step I becoming less timid and determined to talk to him. This needs to stop right now, I shouldn't be this way, a shy girl, I need more courage.

I sigh and arrive at their group and look straight at Peeta trying to be bolder, that little confidence I just gained melts away in mere seconds like the way wax melts off a candle. I avert my eyes to my shoes, I just can't forget that incident from last Saturday night. I look back up, Finnick stands to the side watching intently as if this were fascinating to him, that only makes me more self-conscious, being under the eyes of two of the most popular guys in school is a pressure to me, I'm not one if those girls who could just easily saunter up to them. I would've expected Peeta to be the first to speak but it's as if he can tell I have something to say.

I awkwardly cough. "I have the clothes, so...I'll just get them," I say while shrugging the strap of my backpack off my shoulder. I wonder what Finnick thinks of this exchange, quickly glancing at him I see he has cocked his head ever so slightly with a smirk on his lips and an interested glint in his eye.

The zipper on my backpack glides over and opens the main pouch of it I pull the small stack of clothes I neatly folded out. He pulls my clothes out of his backpack and hands them to me while I take the ones he holds. However Finnick just remains in his quiet observing manner.

Peeta is the first to speak up. "So Katniss, would you like to come to the movies with us tonight? By that I mean... Prim, Finnick and I ," I am utterly shocked, he asked me to go hang out with them? No way that's impossible.

"I shouldn't," I say back to shyly with a small bashful smile, surprised that he would actually ask me to hang out with him I mean what do I have to offer, I'm not funny, nice, or anything special I'm the small dull snappy girl with a temper that no one likes.

"C'Mon Kit-Kat it'll be fun you have to come, you know you want to," Finnick says in a convincing manner waggling his eyebrows for good measure being the person he is.

Peeta's looks at me with a small smile, "I'll be okay with whatever you decide, but it'd be cool if you came, you'll have a good time."

I look down to the tile floor while my mind spins around rapidly, I have a choice to be with people who will except me, I can't remember the last time I've had an offer like it. When all your ever used to is everyone you meet just pushing you around and dragging your name through the mud how are you supposed to act towards someone that only shows you pure kindness? Are you suppose to push them away or get yourself closer to them?

My mind hollers no, but I ignore it, I'm going to try something new.

I look back up. "Okay," I answer confidently, I'm ready to try new things, maybe be a new person.

They both looked shocked a bit.

I eye them both but my eyes stop on Peeta's as I speak. "I'll come," I confirm not breaking my contact with his blue gaze.

He smiles, a genuine one that exposes a little of his pearly white teeth. Excitement bubbles up within me, I'm actually trying something new.

I suppose I could set aside a few bucks and get in with them, I get paid soon after all.

Maybe I can change, maybe my situation can, and just maybe my life can, maybe someone wants me and I'm not worthless after all because right now I really can believe it, I just hope my thoughts aren't deceiving me and it's actually true.

What has happened to my promise to never trust anyone? For some reason I think I should trust him, I really want to, this is completely unlike myself but it feels so right, and I can't help but be urged on by this sense and the want to spend more time with him.

Maybe this is reality, not just a dream.

* * *

**Well what'cha think?**

**I'm starting to add a little hope the those twists and bad things aren't over. **

**Hmm... well I know everyone has been waiting for Everlark and I'm starting to see where I can add it to the story.**

**I actually have a question for you people, I have a draft-ish thing of a story and it's basically Reverse cave scene where in the beginning of the games Peeta finds Katniss wounded, would you guys be interested in reading that if I were to put it up?**

**Anyways I've spent hours on writing and revising this on my phone and you know you want to review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, new chapter and it's a good size.**

**Yes Katniss and Peeta will eventually get together in this story, but here's my question to you would you rather they get together sooner or later...well either way it's going to be a while for both because we know how Katniss is.**

**Everyone you need to go check out Emily Mellark's stories they're Hunger Games as well as mine, I've read them and they're amazing and I think you might like them as well!**

**Okay to the story now, there's more AN at the bottom if you'd like to read it...All I have to say is Sugar covered pretzels :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Some some how_

_It's a little different when_

_I'm with you_

_You know what I really am_

_**"Rock N Roll" **_**by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Chapter 8: _New things_

Tonight is a cold night, for me that means I had to dress in layers before actually coming out to the cracked sidewalk that I stand on waiting to be picked up. We're all riding in Finnick's car to the theaters, I just hope it has heat because I'm about numb from my stillness, but so far knowing Finnick I think he'll have heat in his car, they all live on the richer side of town anyway, they must have it.

Far up in the sky many stars are scattered around the sky, all look like bright lights in the complete darkness of the night sky. I exhale, my breath comes out in a puff of smoke due to the cold weather. Why did I agree to this anyways? I remember I wanted to surprise them because they really thought I wouldn't come, but what good could come out of this, I obviously will stick out from them like a sore thumb. I regret my decision now, maybe I could just turn around and run back into the woods, it's not exactly the safest idea with the vicious wild dogs but at least I don't think it's possible to be humiliated in there - well I actually do have to run through the woods tonight when I get home. However, this is now and I can't just let myself give into the urge and run, I always run, tonight I'm just trying something new.

The money in my pocket presses against my leg, it's only fifteen bucks not much, but I hope it's enough, I can't recall the prices from when I went with my father when I was a little girl. I was to carefree, I didn't look at money as a limit then-I didn't know this is how things would turn out either. I guess the only reason for me going tonight is because I get my paycheck from work tomorrow and I can pull through.

In the distance of the darkness the faint glow of headlights appear, my breath hitches, could that be them? Out of it the shilloutte of a car appears, the rumble of the engine emits a purring sound.

It stops in front of me blowing my loose hair back, only right in front of me I can make out the details of it, the car is a cherry red mustang with a hemi engine that emerges out of the hood, black stripes lie across the body of it, it must be expensive, very expensive. It looks like a car Finnick would drive though, and I swear something that fancy must have heat in it.

The tinted driver's side window rolls down and Finnick bronze-hair shines against the darkness. "You like what you see Kit-Kat?" He asks a smirk on his lips, for my reply I openly scoff at him.

I think of something to add, but come up with nothing good to say so I comply with something simple. "Good evening Fish-boy," I reply plainly and nodding my head in his direction.

"Good evening Kit-Kat, hop in!" Finnick calls enthusiastically, even after my boring monotonous manner.

I open the shiny chrome handle and slide in on the black leather seat behind that is placed behind the driver's. The heat from inside hits me and sinks into my skin once I'm inside the car, I pull the door shut behind me sealing it off from the cold outdoors.

Apprehensively I fold my hands in my lap, my minds playing with me nothing will happen, I'm just hanging out with people, it's fine or so I tell myself.

I look back up from my lap, Prim who sits in the seat next to mine speaks first. "Hey Katniss. "

She looks so much better than I, with her beautiful wispy blonde hair pulled neatly into a waterfall braid that doesn't end until the tops of her hips, and a thick purple jacket with black buttons, that go up to her collarbone, paired with some simple black jeans that fit her perfectly, with the ends of them tucked into some black boots that look like they have fur inside them, a lump forms in my throat, I do not belong with them. Slightly I shake my head snapping back to reality.

I shyly raise my hand and slightly wave in her direction, "hi."

I could've came up with such a better response than that! I mentally slap myself, stupid!

I feel very nettlesome to them, standing out in a horrible way, my stomach twists and lurches around making me feel very uneasy and self-conscious.

"Hey Katniss glad you could come," I look up to Peeta in the front seat who smiles a little at me, his blue irises gleaming in the slight moonlight that streams into the car.

"Hi...thank-you," I say forcing myself to contain my stutter and willing myself to speak steadily not hinting anyone of my uneasiness if it already isn't visible to all of them, which is probably the case.

The engine of the car purrs as it begins moving, I stiffen up at my unfamiliarity with it, it has been years since I rode in anything. Quickly I latch the black seatbelt across my waist and chest, back to my nervous habit I tap the toes of my shoes on the floorboard.

Quietness is evident, it must be because of me, the only sound heard is the low hum of the radio which is turned down real low. I fumble with my hands in my lap, every few minutes looking up and peeking out the window into the snow-covered town. My heart beats rapidly, as we travel further and further from the woods and the poor part of town, if anything were to happen how long would my walk home be, this is way out of my comfort zone and it scares me dearly.

After a while Finnick starts a simple conversation but I zone out of what their saying to occupied in my thoughts.

A finger snaps in front of my face, Finnick's.

"Do you Kit-Kat?" Finnick asks and I'm completely clueless to what he's asking me.

"Do I what?" I inquire, narrowing my eyes at him.

He laughs at my harsh manner, "Did you not hear us we've been talking about pretzels for like five minutes! I said do you like pretzels?"

Pretzels, what a weird subject, "They're alright," I reply firmly. The truth is I can't even remember the last time I had a pretzel, but I do remember the taste of the warm dough and salt, just thinking of something so delicious makes my mouth water, maybe, just maybe, if I have enough money I might get one tonight.

Finnick voice booms through the car again, "You know what, I like putting sugar on mine."

Prim who sits next to me scrunches up her noes in distaste, "Ew that sounds disgusting Finnick," she says sourly in Finnick's direction.

Peeta speaks up next, "You put sugar on everything," he laughs, a warm sound that twists my stomach a little, in a warm fluttering way, a good sensation.

Even from back here I can see Finnick's wide smirk, at their reactions.

"What about you, you know you'd like sugar on pretzels," Finnick say directing his words toward me.

I, like Prim, scrunch up my noes too, "Nope, not at all," I say in a distasteful tone.

"Ha, I told you! No one wants sugar on their pretzels except you," Prim jumps up like a little kid and laughs at Finnick.

"Aww you guys suck, I bet'cha I'll find someone there who likes Sugar pretzels!" Finnick says confidently.

"Sure you will, " Prim replies rolling her eyes.

"Yes I know I will!" Finnick argues back.

I internally laugh at the way they bicker back and forth like little kids, while Peeta just sits to the side and watches everything, an amused look planted on his face. Finnick and Prim argue like siblings while I haven't seen her and Peeta have a disagreement or anything of that sort yet, like they are the exact replica of each other and agree with everything the other does, they sure look alike with their slightly curly sandy-blonde hair and wide blue eyes, they're only difference is age and gender, but both are, I'll admit it to myself - very charming in their own way. Prim must have every guy at her feet, and be asked out constantly, it's for a fact her brother is asked out continuously, non- stop and must break all the girl's hearts, although strangely, I've never seen him with a girl well other than Prim. But what's most fascinating to me is their personalities, they seem to have everything they could possibly want far past actually need, and they're still-in a strange way, very humble. Which is weird because anyone in their lifestyle is always anything but humble, like Glimmer whose the rude snobbish girl or Cato whose the cocky arrogant player, I guess these people are just different in their own special, unique way that makes me feel closer to them.

Earlier I was uncomfortable with them, but now I am beginning to enjoy their company.

"What movie are we watching?" Prim pipes up after only a few moments of silence.

Finnick silent for a few seconds before he speaks up, "Whatever you want to really."

"Oh my gosh, we have to watch _The Vow_," Prim says.

"Ew that's a romance, ain't nobody wanna see that," this time Finnick scrunches up his noes at Prim.

Prim begins bickering back at Finnick how romances are the best kind of movie's, I just watch her and Finnick go back and forth once again.

Peeta's voice breaks the argument after about a minute of it, "Alright, alright, how about we see _Divergent_ it's an action and a romance."

Before anyone can speak up he adds,"If that's alright with you, Katniss?"

I've never heard of this _Divergent_ movie but I'll see it. "Yeah that's good," I reply waving my hand.

Everyone else agrees and the car goes to a peaceful silence.

The car shifts as we make a turn and ahead is the large building of the mall that has a theatre in it, I remember this place from many years ago and feel my heart speed up a bit.

"We're here!" Prim shrieks excitedly, jumping up and down like a little kid would on Christmas morning.

"Calm down Prim or I will turn this car around!" Finnick playfully scolds like an angry parent, Prim sticks her tongue out at him. The car pulls into a empty parking space, at about the mid-part of the parking lot.

Frantically Prim practically rips her seat-belt off and fumbles with the door handle before it opens and launches herself out the car like a madman-I guess she really likes the movies.

Distracted by Prim I realize everyone else has gotten out, I quickly look around for the latch and unbuckle my seatbelt, my door opens and Peeta stands ther holding it open for me, I'm amazed at the small gesture. He extends his hand and I grab it as he helps me hop out of the car.

I turn and shyly smile to him, "Thanks," I say sincerely.

"No problem," he says absent mindedly waving his hand returning my smile.

Everyone's noticed our exchange, Finnick speaks first, like he always does, "Ooo Pete and Kit-Kat got something going on," he teases in a weird voice, Prim giggles. I feel my cheeks heat at his remark, I can't remember the last time I've been playfully teased like this, and no one's ever teased me about being a relationship.

I look over and find Peeta's in the same state as I.

Peeta walks over and playfully punches Finnick on the arm, "Shut up."

Still I haven't moved I'm red-cheeked and gaping in the parking lot as the chilly wind blows against my flushed face, "Well you coming Kit-Kat, it's kind of cold out here if you haven't noticed," Finnick asks cockily.

I shake my head to snap out of my reverie and walk up to the group standing in an empty space between Peeta and Prim, "Yeah," I respond.

* * *

After we've all bought ourselves tickets Finnick runs to the snack stand, while Prim, Peeta and I catch up to him, when we get up there he's already ordering.

"Yes I'd like... a large popcorn, a large coke, one of all the candy," he says pointing at all the candy bars on the display, "Oh and a SUGAR COVERED PRETZEL!" Finnick says and raises his voice when he says 'sugar covered pretzel' pointedly in Prim's direction, who just rolls her eyes.

"Will that be all? " the guy behind the counter says lamely.

"No, actually I want another _sugar covered pretzel!" _Finnick cries excitedly.

The guy gives Finnick everything, and Finnick gives him the money and grabs everything in his arms and shoves one the sugar covered pretzels in his mouth as if to make a point to Prim.

I go after Finnick, the movie ticket costed seven dollars and I had fifteen to begin with so I think I have enough to get a pretzel which I was craving earlier, it still sounds good even now.

"I'll get a pretzel," I hand him the money and he pulls one out of the case and hands it to me. Only after realize I have only a small amount after maybe I could get a drink as well? "...And a small mountain dew."

The cashier hands me the small blue cup of mountain dew, I hand him all the money and grab my things.

I stand over by Finnick while Peeta and Prim get there things, once they come over Finnick literally bursts out to me, "Hey Kit-Kat I found you!" Finnick says teasingly, I feel my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, what does he mean?

"See," he holds up a red chocolate bar that says 'Kit-Kat' on it in white lettering. Behind him I notice the stupid grin that grows on Peeta's face, and the one that breaks out on Finnick's, and I just can't suppress the one that comes across my own at his stupid joke, their smiles are just contagious.

"Oh come on we're going to miss the movie, it's beginning!" Prim calls running down the hall towards the double doors and bursts through them disappearing from sight, I laugh at her eagerness and we all head after her.

When I walk through the doors my eyes dart around the room, this place hasn't changed a bit, all the lights are dimmed as the movie is about to begin and the room temperature is comfortable, and all the cushioned chairs are still a navy blue.

We find Prim in one of the seats at the top row, and Finnick sits down first next to Prim, then Peeta, then I.

The cushioned seats are still nice and I sink right down into mine, they're nothing like the hard plastic chairs from school.

I don't think I've ever been as excited as I am now to see a movie, getting out and doing new things feels great, I just didn't know that until now and I wouldn't say I regret my decision to come with them now.

* * *

**So that's the theater's! Some things will happen next chapter and the one after that will be important and have a huge twist, so we're getting there!**

**To all who were interested, I am doing the cave scene story- I've just decided to re-write the draft to it, so that'll be up soon.**

**I've also noticed some new people, welcome to the story! :)**

**CF almost nine days away :3**

**Anyways I'm going to go now...Review please and I'll make sure to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter, can't believe we're already on nine! This Chapter is over 3000 without AN or anything the beginning may bore you but the end you guys are probably going to freak out on me! **

**And Catching Fire is just 6 days away!**

**-I did not get the time to completely revise the whole chapter like I normally do and I wanted to update today! (written on my phone.)-**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

_But you've got something they don't_

_Yeah you've got something they don't_

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open._

_**"Eyes Open"**_**By Taylor Swift**

* * *

Chapter 9: _One step forward, Two steps back_

_-Monday morning, before school-_

I like to think over time I've became better at this, surviving. I have a few techniques and ways I live, tough as it maybe I think it's enough, but how long will that last?

The only thing deeply imprinted in my mind is my thoughts on the cold that is sunk deep into my bones, no matter whatever I do it isn't enough to fight against the harshness of the frigid weather. It's not like this situation of mine will improve, it will only worsen as days pass as of now we're well into the beginning of winter, I can imagine it will only become colder further into the season. That's maybe the good thing about school, it's in a building with heat and keeps me out of the glacial weather.

I've woken up early once again, like I have an internal alarm clock built into my body. It's not a bad thing at all however as I need to wake up early some mornings so I can be first into school and get a shower, I don't like doing it at all but it is of necessity as I do not want my secret exposed. I would bathe in the stream deeper down inside the woods, although that is no longer an option as now it is freezing winter, besides I rather take my chances and sneak my way into the school showers than go to the the stream and bathe and freeze myself to death and risk illness which I cannot have right now.

Right now I am perched in my limb in the tree I always stayed in, I feel very insecure sleeping up here as I always worry I'll fall out at any given second while I sleep, maybe I should find a rope, I could tie myself around my waist to the tree, it might not make a difference but I'd sure feel safer.

Above me the sky is a deep cobalt blue, few stars peek out in the sky behind the thick clouds that hang in the sky, it may look like night but from what I know the sun will begin rising in a mere hour, that's when most will wake up, just not me.

Cold would be an understatement for my condition right now, a word like freezing or frozen sounds more like it. I've been bundling up in what I have and still it hasn't been enough, I need to get more clothing; warm clothing, luckily I was paid Saturday but how long will this little bits of money last? I have been putting money into my account at school for lunch but I'm just not sure how long that's going to last, how long do I have before I begin digging in dumpsters judging on how things are looking for me right now, not that long.

I know now I need to leave and get to school now, so I will be there before anyone else, therefore I can take a shower without being caught but get in after the school's door have been unlocked for janitors and lunch ladies who will be cooking breakfast. This is really the only time I have as after school there are sports practice and after school things that would allow me to get caught easier.

I grab my school backpack off the nearing branch and shove some clothes to wear after my shower as I won't even bother getting changed now. In the front pocket of my backpack are deodorant, a brush, and a toothbrush and toothpastes as these are essential.

After packing I quickly make my way down the limbs of the immense oak tree and hit the leave-covered floor, the leaves crunch and crack at my step. I do not worry about the wild dogs right now as I keep in mind they have just gone back into hiding and are probably sleeping, they come out at nightfall and hide at early morning, I'll must be fine.

I walk to the school which takes nearly twenty-five minutes, once I arrive at the building of the school I quickly slink to the side of the gym building the backpack gently hitting my shoulders encourages me to keep going. My steps are quiet as I dig my heels into the cold wet snow, I know I'm leaving footprints but I do not mind, the snow will cover it before anyone comes across them. The cold isn't as bad when I'm moving, my heart speeds up and I stay warmer.

Quickly I arrive at the light-blue double doors of the gym building, I crack one open and slip through firmly shutting it behind me.

I dart into the girls-locker room and immediately scamper to the showers in back, I go to the nearest one and pull back it's faded yellow-green curtain and turn the nozzles and back away allowing the water to heat up before I get in.

Across is a mirror where girls usually do there make-up and take pictures on their phones. I walk up to it and look up at my reflection a scrawny girl with flushed pink cheeks from the cold weather stares back at me, her eyes are the dull steely gray they've always been, her lips dry and chapped, a braid laid on her shoulder that's coming un-done, she's dressed in her old tattered thread-bare clothes, she looks a decent size-like she's actually been eating enough but really it's the clothes underneath her hoodie.

I shake my head and look away quickly stripping myself of all my clothing, but before I get in the shower I can't help but catch a glimpse at my too small waist and flat breast, sick of the sight of myself I quickly hop in the shower and shut the shower curtain behind me, hiding me from the horrid sight of myself.

A burning sensation hits my body immediately as I step inside-like a fire where the water lands on my bare skin, I quickly yelp and jump back from it at the surprise and the searing sensation it brings, this is what I get for being in the cold so long, I should've remembered to not jump in so fast after my last shower. I turn the knob and cool the water down some slowly easing my body back underneath the stream of tge slightly warm water thawing out my numb body, it's a surprise I'm not sick yet.

Quickly I dress in my clothes in the day, which in my opinion are not enough, later today I'm going to have to find clothes, I'll figure out to do once the time comes.

I decide against braiding my hair so it will dry faster, instead it lays like a thick blanket all the way down to my thighs, I haven't cut it since I was twelve and I don't plan on it either. It would 've easier without hair that way I wouldn't have to worry about washing it, but I can't cut it I think people would notice and it'd probably draw attention to myself and result in me being picked on more, I rather not. Even though I wouldn't care if I was bald, my appearance does not matter to me, although it's probably useful to have in winter. And I guess in a way it is good the dark brown hair reminds me of my father.

I quickly brush it out with the cheap brush and apply deodorant, before zipping up my backpack, but as soon as I do I hear someone's footsteps stop-right in front of me too, my heart pounds in my ears and I gulp. They're going to find out about me, what will happen then?

Using my wet hair as a curtain from my face I peek up and lock my eyes on the girl on front of me.

I've never seen her before, new girl possibly, maybe, just maybe I'm lucky for once and they won't know who I am or understand why I'm here.

Her sea green eyes dart to me, she stands casually with her arms at her side, her long dark hair goes to her hips, she's a normal sized girl not as wiry as I but curvy and attractive looks like a kind of girl who you'll probably find with a player, possible whore, but I'll go far enough to say she's pretty even.

"Hi," she says after a few moments. Where is she getting at is she getting at, is she trying to initiate a conversation with me? Of course she does not know who I am.

I awkwardly stare at her trying to decide wether I should reply or not.

"Uh...Hi,"I respond back very slowly and cautiously back.

She walks closer to me, her vibrant green up darting up and down at my appearance which makes me self-conscious, any second she is going to burst out laughing at me, she's going to wonder why I was just taking a shower.

"My name is Annie, what's yours?" she asks casually, freely smiling at me.

I wonder if I should tell or not, of course I go for the first thing in my mind which equals me pushing her away, "you'll know soon enough," I state glumly shrugging the strap of my backpack on my shoulder and walk past her, of course I feel slight remorse at rejecting her kindness but why should I accept if I know she'll be throwing mud at me in a few hours once she meets Glimmer and the rest of the girls who are like her.

"What do you mean?" She asks falling into stride with me, as I walk through the corridor of the gym.

"It doesn't matter, why are you here anyways?" I question her, truly wanting to know the reason why she's here, she responds almost immediately.

"I'm new here I was wandering around the school so I won't be so lost later."

I nod and continue my fast pace through the halls, people have already begun piling through the doors, there early morning chatter and lockers slamming ricochet through the hallways of the main building.

"I'll see you around?" she asks heading towards somewhere, her locker I believe.

"Sure," I reply blandly and shrug even though my mind says 'I doubt it.'

* * *

_-Monday, Math class-_

How fast does he seriously expect me to write all these notes down? stands at the board frantically speaking on the lesson like an auctioneer while he rapidly jots things down on the board for us to write down, maybe this is the reason I'm failing math and these notes are mandatory I have to have them, which is just bad for me.

My hand aches from writing so much, I pick it up and quickly shake it out the black pen still laced in between my fingers, suddenly I loose grip on it and it slides out of my fingers flying up towards my face; the point drags across my cheek and the pen falls onto the desk. Great now I must have a streak of black ink on my face.

I quickly pick it back up, and s

Sitting back up, I see him across the room, his hand gliding across the paper as he writes things down on the nearly-full page in his notebook, you could say we're friends now, Peeta and I, although I'm a little disturbed of the fact though.

I guess over time when all anyone does is push you down you don't expect to find anyone different from it, but then you come across someone who thinks differently of you and treats you like an actual person you just can't help but want to be closer to them.

I place the pen in between my fingers once again, I look over to the board and sigh I'm even further behind now, frantically I scribble as much as I can down before the bell rings.

As if on cue with my thoughts the ring of the bell pierces the air and everyone jumps out of their seat, of course I am the last one to leave since I sit at the lone desk at the back of the room meaning I am furthest from the door, also I do not feel like fighting to get out the door I rather wait.

Finally after everyone's left I grab my tattered old-blue backpack off the hard plastic chair and sling it on my shoulder and take small steps to the door, now I have to go to the library.

I place my gaze on my shoes and peragrate through the busy hallways, I head to my locker and un-do the combination before throwing the heavy red math book I've been carrying around since the start of school in it. But when I slam the locker door shut I notice something, Peeta's only five lockers across from me.

He stands at his taking out a green textbook, he hasn't noticed me yet maybe I should just walk away and pretend I didn't notice this fact. So I do head tipped down with my long hair covering most of my face, even though I must stick out for a mile though with the tattered blue backpack and thread-bare clothing compared to all these rich snotty girls.

But before I go he calls me and I spin around and walk to him instead of the usual ignoring and walking away, he's my friend I tell myself, this is what friends do, they talk at school.

I walk up to him, "Hey, it looks like we're locker buddies," I reply.

"Yes, you just noticed that?" he teases jokingly.

"Yeah,"I say simply shrugging and smiling bashfully.

Suddenly his right hand moves to my cheek and he rubs his thumb over it, what is he doing, I'm about to jump back but he pulls his hand back, stupidly grinning.

"You had ink on your cheek."

I shake my head at him, "Stupid pen did it."

"Sure Katniss," Peeta says naturally but I can detect the sarcasm in his voice.

"Your going to make me late," I say shaking my head at him playfully.

"But it's free period, right."

"Yeah but I like going to the library, " I say walking off.

"Alright, see you around!" He calls after me making a huge scene.

I want to turn around and say 'shut up' but it would not be fair to Peeta so I don't instead I just wave hoping back no one's watching, but that must not be the case.

* * *

_-Tuesday, in between classes-_

Quickly I make my way through the hall so I can be first to class like usual, but something is wrong today, today Glimmer stops right in front of me twirling a strand of her honey-colored hair around her finger.

"Oh Kat-piss there's something we should talk about,"she says chewing her bubble gum loudly.

"What," I reply short and heatedly, in no form like a question, more of a harsh statement.

"I've just noticed and heard some things lately," she says causally picking her perfectly manicured nails, but her words start to dig deep into my brain. What could she possibly be implying, I can't help but wonder to myself. _Are her next words meant to damage me more?_ I begin feeling irritated with this uneasiness stirring through me.

"What do you mean?" I ask gulping, I can't help but feel a little nervous in bad way.

"I'll tell you, but we should go to some place more...private than here wouldn't you think?" She says gesturing around to the crowed hallway, my heart beat loudly in my throat like it's located there instead of my chest, I begin feeling even more agitated fidgeting with my fingers nervously and I can't help but bounce on my toes a few times-which is my nervous habit.

"And if I don't come with you?" I ask coldly narrowing my eyes at her trying to remain my strong harsh demeanor.

I honestly don't want to go talk with Glimmer, this can only lead to bad things, but I know she's set up some trap that will force me to against my own will, she always gets her way.

"If you were not to come then I'd just have to reveal somethings to some certain people, you know somethings like... you know let's just say your _living conditions_."

My heart races, my mind frantically spins in circles, my throat feels dry like I'm going to start choking uncontrollably at any given second, how does she know! My secret can't be exposed, everyone would think even lower of me, even Peeta, Finnick, and Prim would turn their backs on me-and they're about the kindest people in Panem! What would I become, that can't happen!

"O-okay," I stutter feeling like I will pass out any moment, I feel light-headed and sick like I'm going to vomit as well.

"Alright, follow me," she says in a sickly-sweet tone that mocks me, with a fake smile on her make-up coated face. She has a leverage on me now and she knows it, this is bad, it's not going to end well.

I reluctantly walk after her, like I'm walking towards my death, my head slightly looking tilted down and my gaze on my shoes as she struts ahead of me her heels clicking as everyone says something to her and she giggles a reply to them, some make a comment about me but I do my best to ignore them.

She walks into a janitors closet around a corner in a hall, she ushers me in as well, the single light which hangs down from the ceiling is off, in the corners I can see silhouettes of two people-girls, and their eyes glow in the dark making them look ominous, I immediately come to the conclusion that they must be Glimmer's closed friends, Clove and Delly.

"What do you want?" I say getting to the point while slightly facing Glimmer the girl I have a blinding hate for.

"Well let's make this quick shall we? I have heard you've been seen around with Peeta, you can no longer see him at all and if I catch you with him, well then your little secret will be exposed to the entire school. After all nobody wants a poor homeless girl, especially not him."

* * *

**Ooo so what are your thoughts right now?**

**Well that's it for now, it's Friday so enjoy your weekend! **

**Review and Finnick will give you a sugar cube ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!**

**So I am back, I know I usually put two chapters up a week but you know things happen and I've sort of been in a funk this week as well as I've been working on chapters for other stories. I hope my Writing will be decent this Chapter.**

**I'll let you read and leave the long AN where I just ramble at the bottom if you want to read it.**

**By the way this is written on my phone so many mistakes not my problem.**

_**WARNING:**_** Attempted Rape this chapter, I really didn't detail it at all but it's a fair warning if it disturbs you, and honestly it's quick and I had a hard time writing it. (Keep in mind the key word attempted. )**

**-If you would not like to read that part you can read up to where it says Friday, Okay?-**

**Alright enough of that let's begin.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games but I do own the book series and this fanfiction just not the characters. :)**

* * *

_It's hard letting go,_

_I'm finally at peace, but it feels wrong,_

_Slow I'm getting up,_

_My hands and feet are weaker than before._

**_"Silhouettes"_**** By Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

Chapter 10: _Not sure anymore_

_-Thursday, at school in the hallway-_

I've come to find how hard it is to ignore someone and just block them out, especially someone as persistent as Peeta. No matter where I turn or hide, he's always there, we've run into each other over the course of the past two days, he always trying to get my attention but I quickly brush him off.

But then Glimmer's words come back to me, "After all nobody wants a poor homeless girl, especially not him." Those words seem true, true enough for me to believe them. After all Peeta doesn't know I'm homeless yet and if he did he'd run, I know he would. So I guess it is partially good that I ignore him.

Right now I travel through the main hall to my next class, my hands gripping the threadbare straps of my backpack and my eyes taking in everyone catching their daily glimpse of the lowest person in the school.

Looking to the side I see it is no other than Peeta and Finnick, I quickly turn away but I caught a glimpse of something next to them, more like someone; a girl.

I glance again and see the girl from Monday morning-Annie she said her name was; the new girl. Her dark hair cascades down her back and her vibrant green eyes, like the color of grass, dart over to Finnick who probably just said something stupid as her lips are twisted in a grin.

A sharp pain twist at my gut, _they've already found someone to replace me and she's a better addition to the group than I ever could've been._

Peeta laughs as well as Finnick gets more detailed with his story frantically moving his hands as a stupid look is on his face. They all lean against the wall watching as Finnick dramatically jumps back with a scared expression.

I shake my head and look down before they catch me, when I look up again Peeta's eyes touch mine across the hall, he looks like he's considering talking to me but I quickly glare and hasten down the hall quickly to escape the sight.

* * *

_-Thursday, Math class-_

Mr. Crane claps his hands together before speaking. "Before we begin class I'd like to announce that the school will be hosting a dance in March it's not mandatory for you to attend-" I zone out as soon as he says "it's not mandatory for you to attend." I've never gone to one of those things and I don't plan on it either, I have more important things to do than go to one of those.

The instructor snaps his fingers in front of my face as he drifts around the room to pull me back into focus, "But it is encouraged for you to attend especially if your failing, if you go your grades will be boosted up and this could mean you failing or passing."

I need the extra credit but I am not going to that. No way.

Everyone darts out as the bell rings signalling class is up, I stand up from the lone desk in the back of the room and make a move towards the door only to be stopped by a voice.

"Katniss could you come here for a moment? "

I turn around and go to the instructor, Mr. Crane's desk.

"Yes?"

"Are you considering the school dance?"

"No," I reply firmly.

"Katniss you really should, your grades are dropping fast, it could save you from failing." He insisted in a encouraging manner.

I shook my head again, telling him the same answer I did before without speaking.

"You are dismissed, but Katniss, really think about it."

"Okay," I say heading out, only to find Peeta.

I make eye contact with him but quickly, gracelessly Peregrinate past him and down the hall at a fast pace. But he matches my strides and stays with me.

"What, Peeta?" I hiss coldly and glare at him, I'm hoping that if I remain to treat him this way he'll just leave.

"I need to talk to you, I don't know what I did, I'm sorry, but please let me talk," he looks back at me and the vulnerability is evidently placed in his eyes and it makes my heart constrict, but then I remember Annie, I've already been replaced, he's a good actor. I know they don't need me.

"No I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone," I say bitingly.

He doesn't stop walking with me, "Katniss why though, I don't understand, help me understand. "

"You figure it out Peeta, It's not hard!" I shout frustrated, with my words I'm really referring to Annie, that's what I want him to think, he can't know the real reason.

A few eyes look at us, I quickly scurry from the scene and hurry away from Peeta before he gets anything out of me.

Because he can't know anything about me, and I intend to keep it that way.

He can't know why I'm angry either, or the reason I must stay away from him, because my actions and decisions now will cause consequences later.

* * *

-_Friday_-

I had to wait around school for hours for the after school sports to finish so I could sneak in and take a shower before the doors of the school got locked. Preferably I shower in the mornings only when it is necessary, but I couldn't today the cheerleaders have practice on Friday mornings that would only equal an encounter with Glimmer as well as many other of the stuck-up cheerleaders, and on top of that they would wonder just why I'm showering there. Of course Glimmer and her little group would know but I doubt they would expose that secret as they use it have leverage on me. Still I just wouldn't want to be there it's way to risky on Friday mornings, afternoons are slightly better.

In the end I am just now on my way home walking through the old dark alleys and over cracked snow-covered side-walks, gang activity is frequent around here at night especially on Friday night's and knowing this fact makes me more than uneasy.

The darkness casts gloomy shadows on everything tonight, in the sky the moon's hidden by the clouds that hang low, hollers of gangs and loud rap music echo in the distance leaving a strong dread twisting in the pit of my stomach and my mind keeps an alertness that leaves me carefully scanning the area.

It's when I cross around a corner and find a few large silhouettes standing in my direction that my heart drops.

Slowly they move step by step closer, "What do we have here, a girl by herself at this time of night?" One speaks, a deep males voice.

I quickly snap around and run the opposite direction my heart violently pounding in my throat, my legs aching and my throat burning, but I have one thing in mind, Running. The loud clap of multiple footsteps sound behind me alerting me that the group is perusing me and reminding me that I can't stop for nothing.

Zig-zagging and going in various directions I know for sure I am lost now, but it doesn't matter anymore.

It's one of those gangs for sure, it's not exactly uncommon for a girl to be raped out here, especially at night.

A dark place creeps up around me, where am I? I breathe hard and look around wildly I hear the thumping of footsteps coming, then they appear 3 feet in front of me, my eyes widen and I gulp, they persist walking forward and I scramble backwards nearly a few steps before slamming my back into something hard.

A brick wall.

A Dead end. They walk closer boxing me up against the wall, fear and panic creep up my body in a shudder, running through my veins and thoughts.

No, no don't panic yet, I can't still get out of this, I can, I can. I'm not even sure if what I tell myself is true anymore.

The one I suppose to be the leader moves forward, and immediately I jump and shriek when I feel a hand grab my butt.

"She's got a nice ass and she's feisty we're gonna have fun with this one."

I roughly grab the arm and throw it off, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" I shout angrily.

Frantically I look for an escape, as my heart beats in my ears, but I don't see one the group takes up the whole exit of the alleyway blocking me against the wall.

Immediately I find one way out I can see it now, knee the leader in the crouch, and dig my elbow into his windpipe and run.

What if I'm not fast enough and the others catch me?

I don't have time to think. This is my last resort.

At my sudden force I jab my knee up and hit the leader exactly where I intended. He groans before I bring my elbow back and slam it solidly into his windpipe. I shove his body over and jump over it darting away and running wildly towards the woods, my safety.

The clatter of footsteps don't follow but the beating of my heart and terrified shivers do.

* * *

**Okay so not a huge Chapter but something. **

**Okay here goes my rambling, Catching Fire! Its so close many are about to see and you are going to Midnight premiere, Lucky!**

**I'm going Saturday to see it in IMAX, I've never seen an IMAX movie so I'm excited, and that movie is Catching Fire so I'm ecstatic! Weird part is I'm going by myself, yes I'm a loner. And I really hope I'll be able to get in because I'm 13 and I look like an 8 year old.**

**Well what's exciting with me...um well- oh got new bed sheets and they're red! Catching Fire colors! :P**

**The song for this chapter I just found it today, and I've literally been listening to it all day so that's how it made its way in the chapter.**

**Well I'm going to shut up well you guys enjoy whatever you're doing oh and when you see catching fire tell me how it was.**

**Review and Peeta will give you virtual cookies. (::) (::)**


End file.
